Golden Sun NP
by GSnovelproject
Summary: Par leurs agissements, Vlad et Garet, jeunes habitants de Val capables de contrôler les éléments, permettent le vol de précieuses reliques dont le pouvoir pourrait détruire le monde. Ils se lancent alors dans une dangereuse quête pour les récupérer alors que les ravages de l'Alchimie ne commencent à s'étendre dans le monde entier.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _« Réveille-toi. »._

 _Un œil s'ouvre devant lui et le fixe. Il flotte au-dessus du vide, entouré des esprits élémentaires endormis._

 _Des grincements et des claquements terribles résonnent tout autour d'eux tandis que des mécanismes antiques se mettent en marche. Au dehors, une tempête se réveille. Le destin se met en marche._

− Vlad ! Vlad ! Réveille-toi !

Vlad ouvrit les yeux, pressé par l'urgence de la voix. Dans l'obscurité, il parvint à discerner le visage tendu de sa mère. Il prit soudain conscience d'un terrible vacarme au dehors.

− Le rocher du Mont Alpha risque de tomber ! Lève-toi ! Il faut partir ! ordonna sa mère.

Le garçon se leva d'un bond. Dora esquissa un mouvement rapide de la main et la cape de son fils s'envola d'un porte-manteau. Il l'attrapa au vol et la revêtit en catastrophe alors qu'elle l'entraînait déjà vers l'escalier.

La maison craquait de toute part sous l'assaut du vent et la pluie martelait avec force les fenêtres. Au moment où ils atteignirent la pièce du bas, un flash illumina la pièce et le sol gronda. Pendant un bref instant, Vlad vit l'angoisse se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une rafale glacée pénétra dans la maison.

− Vlad ! Dora ! cria le père de Vlad, en se précipitant vers eux. Vite ! Le rocher va tomber !

Ils le suivirent au dehors. A l'extérieur, les rafales s'abattaient avec violence sur les maisons tandis que le ciel s'illuminait à chaque seconde. La pluie était telle qu'il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Vlad pour être trempé.

− Kyle, seront-ils capables d'arrêter le rocher ? cria Dora pour couvrir le vacarme.

−Je ne crois pas. Pas longtemps en tout cas. Allez à la grande place. Vous y serez en sécurité.

− Tu ne viens pas ?

− Non, je dois aider les autres.

− Alors je viens avec toi.

Kyle tenta de la raisonner mais sa femme resta ferme.

− Vlad peux y aller seul. Il est assez grand.

 _Bien sûr que je suis assez grand !_ Vlad avait passé l'âge de se faire accompagner. Il avait quatorze ans et connaissait tous les recoins de Val depuis des années. Ce n'était pas un peu de pluie et quelques rafales de vent qui l'arrêteraient.

Devant la détermination de son fils, Kyle céda.

− Fais bien attention à toi, lui dit-il en s'éloignant avec sa femme.

Malgré son assurance, en les voyant partir, Vlad ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'abandon, seul au milieu de cette tempête. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par se tourner vers le sud, en direction de la place. Entre deux flashs, il put distinguer la suite de paliers et d'escaliers qui permettaient d'y accéder. Il se mit en marche en maudissant le vent contre lequel il devait lutter pour avancer.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des premières marches, un grondement sourd retentit brusquement. Il bondit en arrière et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme noire à sa gauche. Le temps d'un battement de cils, l'escalier n'existait plus, défoncé par un rocher de la taille d'un cheval.

 _J'ai failli mourir…_ Le garçon mit quelques instants à se ressaisir. Il était entier pour le moment, mais s'il restait ici, il n'aurait aucune chance. Le rocher qui venait de détruire l'escalier, n'était rien comparé à celui qui surplombait le Mont Alpha. Et si ce dernier tombait…

Vlad voulut emprunter un autre escalier non loin de là mais il renonça dès qu'il le vit trop exposées à la violence de la tempête, certaines marches commençaient déjà à se disloquer. _Non, non, non ! Je dois garder mon calme. Il y a encore le pont au nord, après la maison du maire._ Il prit immédiatement ce chemin en priant pour que le pont n'ait pas aussi été détruit.

A sa grande surprise, derrière la maison, il aperçut une forme qui s'échinait à tirer un coffre.

− Garet ! Laisse ça, abruti ! cria Vlad en reconnaissant l'individu.

− Mais… ! voulut protester l'intéressé.

− Le rocher va tomber ! Tes affaires ne te serviront à rien quand tu seras mort ! Viens avec moi ! Il faut rejoindre la grande place !

Garet prenait parfois les mauvaises décisions mais ce n'était pas non plus un imbécile. Il acquiesça et suivit Vlad en direction du pont. En le traversant, ils manquèrent de tomber à plusieurs reprises tant les rondins qui le composaient étaient trempés.

Au moment où ils atteignaient l'autre rive, un craquement de fin du monde retentit. Vlad se retourna et parvint à discerner un pan entier de la montagne qui se détachait parmi les débris, la forme familière du rocher qui surplombait la montagne… Le sol trembla alors que la roche fracassait le sol dans un bruit d'explosion.

Pendant un instant, Vlad crut qu'ils étaient sauvés. Puis un roulement sourd résonna dans la nuit, de plus en plus fort, couvrant même le vacarme de la tempête. Il y eu un éclair et le garçon vit une énorme masse sphérique fondre sur la ville. Un autre éclair et Vlad put distinguer, les prêtres et les anciens qui attendaient sur sa route, les mains brandies pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Garet le saisit à l'épaule.

− Cours !

Ils s'élancèrent, luttant contre les rafales, glissant sur l'herbe, dévalant les escaliers, contournant les obstacles qui leurs coupaient le chemin. De nombreux chemins n'étaient plus praticables, détruits par les intempéries ou par des éboulements, les obligeant sans cesse à changer de route. A bout de souffle, Vlad crut distinguer à plusieurs reprises des yeux luisants dans le noir. _Cours ! Idiot ! Tu n'as pas le temps de te poser des questions !_

Leur course les conduisit finalement au bord de la rivière, près de la petite maison où vivait la famille de Lina, une amie de leur âge. Là, un cri perçant les arrêta.

− Pavel !

Au milieu de la rivière, sur un ponton instable, une petite troupe s'était rassemblée et s'agitait. En se rapprochant, Vlad reconnut Lina et ses parents. Kyle et Dora étaient aussi présents. Tous appelaient en vain au-dessus de l'eau. Avec un frisson d'horreur, Vlad aperçut Pavel, le frère de Lina, qui s'accrochait désespérément à un vieux poteau en plein milieu de la rivière. A quelques mètres de lui, un dangereux tourbillon s'était formé dans l'eau et entraînait tout sur son passage. Kyle tenta en vain de lancer une corde mais elle était trop courte. Au milieu du chaos sonore, le garçon entendit le juron de son père. Les adultes parurent discuter et, après quelques instants Lina commença à courir vers la grande place tandis que Dora s'élançait vers le nord. Aveuglée par la pluie et les éclairs, elle manqua de passer à côté de son fils sans le voir.

− Vlad ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cria-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

− Tout s'est écroulé ! C'était le seul chemin !

Elle poussa un juron.

− Pavel est en danger, et nous n'avons plus de psynergie. Je vais chercher de l'aide au nord. Allez à la grande place et essayez de trouver quelqu'un avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit à escalader à toute vitesse les marches derrière eux. Vlad n'attendit pas plus et, suivi de près par Garet, il se précipita en direction de la place. Mais cette fois, il ne courait plus pour sa propre vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin la grande place. Placée dans une petite cuvette, elle était relativement protégée du vent et de la pluie. Elle était également suffisamment excentrée pour que le rocher du Mont Alpha ne puisse pas l'atteindre en cas de chute. En son centre, une pierre psynergie monumentale, relique magique du Mont Alpha, diffusait une douce lueur tout autour d'elle. Les villageois se pressaient tout autour, comme rassurée par sa lumière.

Les deux garçons appelèrent à l'aide, interpellant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Mais chaque personne qu'ils interrogeaient paraissait déjà à bout de force. La psynergie était un grand pouvoir mais elle demandait beaucoup d'énergie et la plupart des habitants avait tout donné pour atteindre la place.

Au cœur de la place les deux garçons retrouvèrent Lina auprès du maire du village.

− Grand-Père ! Lina ! appella Garet.

Le vieil homme et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers eux.

− Vlad ! Garet ! Vous êtes venus m'aider ? demanda Lina visiblement soulagée.

− Pavel est en danger, grand-père ! pressa Garet.

Le vieil homme grimaça.

− Je sais. Malheureusement je viens d'envoyer nos deux derniers hommes valides aider les anciens. Il n'y a plus personne.

− Je vais m'en occuper ! intervint une voix

Une forme se détacha de la pierre qui trônait au centre de la place et les rejoignit d'un bond. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui vivait près de la grande place et que Vlad connaissait à peine.

− La pierre psynergie m'a permis de recouvrir mes forces, expliqua-t-il sobrement. Montrez-moi le chemin vite ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Le maire acquiesça et leur souhaita bonne chance tandis que les trois adolescents suivis de l'homme repartaient en courant. _Pavel ! Tiens bon ! On arrive !_ pensaVlad.

− Maman ! Papa ! On a trouvé de l'aide ! cria Lina quand ils atteignirent enfin le cours d'eau.

Dora apparut sur l'autre rive, essoufflée et visiblement seule.

− Dieu soit loué ! lança-t-elle avec soulagement. Venez vite !

En quelques secondes, le groupe la rejoignit en empruntant un pont branlant.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du ponton, quand un terrible grondement fit trembler le sol. Vlad leva la tête et aperçu une ombre gigantesque qui se rapprochait, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il vit son père et les parents de Lina tenter de quitter le ponton en catastrophe...

Déjà, le rocher était sur eux.

Un éclair l'aveugla et une vague le renversa.

Quand il parvint à se relever, la moitié de la maison avait été emportée. Des débris de pierre jonchaient le sol de toute part. Pavel n'était nulle part en vue.

Le ponton n'était plus là.

 _Non ! NON ! NON ! NON !_

− KYLE !

Des hurlements déchirèrent la nuit couvrant le vacarme de la tempête. Dora appelait en vain. Lina pleurait. Garet était en état de choc.

Vlad n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Le ponton n'était plus là.

 _C'est un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Oui, je vais me réveiller. Tout ira bien. Tout le monde ira bien. Le rocher sera à sa place._

Mais le ponton n'était plus là.

Il ferma les yeux. _Je veux me réveiller… s'il-vous-plaît… Réveillez-moi !_

− Il faut y aller ! Ils vont se noyer !

Vlad rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une forme plonger dans la rivière. L'homme qui les avait accompagnés….

 _A quoi il pense ? Personne ne peut survivre à ça. Personne…_

Mais avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir vers la grande place. La pluie lui giflait le visage. Il s'en moquait. Espérait-il vraiment trouver de l'aide ou fuyait-il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Quelques maisons plus loin, il trébucha dans les ténèbres et s'écroula dans la boue. Il ne tenta même pas de se relever.

 _Si seulement… Si seulement, j'avais pu utiliser la psynergie… Pavel… Les parents de Lina… Papa… Papa… Papa…_ Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il y avait des voix dans les ténèbres. Il voulut d'abord les chasser de son esprit. Puis son attention se mit à dériver vers elle. Ecouter, l'empêchait de penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

− Nous sommes les seuls survivants, dit une voix masculine.

− Pourquoi… ? Comment imaginer que le temple de Sol soit si en colère ? demanda une voix accablée.

− C'est un miracle que nous ayons survécus, confirma la première voix.

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que ces gens avaient un accent très étrange et qu'ils ne devaient pas venir du coin… Sauf qu'aucun étranger n'était venu depuis des mois… Son attention s'accentua.

− Cet interrupteur. C'était un piège ! reprit la deuxième voix, que Vlad identifia comme celle d'une femme. J'aurais du m'en douter.

− On ne pouvait pas savoir que ça déclencherait une tempête de cette puissance, répondit la première voix.

 _Quoi !?_ Cette fois, Vlad retrouva complètement ces esprits. _Cette tempête, c'est à cause d'eux !?_

− Nous n'échouerons pas la prochaine fois. Sois en sûr, promit la première voix.

− Oui… Oui, la prochaine fois, nous…

− VLAD ! Attends-moi !

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre. En se retournant, Vlad reconnut la silhouette familière de Garet. Il le maudit silencieusement.

Au détour du chemin, deux silhouettes surgirent de l'obscurité, un homme et une femme. Difficile de distinguer exactement leur visage à la lueur des éclairs mais Vlad remarqua qu'ils étaient particulièrement pâles, que leurs visages arboraient des peintures et que leurs oreilles… leurs oreilles étaient… _Non ! C'est impossible !_

− Vous nous écoutiez ? demanda l'homme.

Tétanisé, Vlad ne répondit pas.

− Qui êtes-vous ? demanda agressivement Garet en se rapprochant.

Les deux étrangers échangèrent un regard.

− Vous devez oublier ce que vous avez entendu, lâcha la femme.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous aider, dit l'homme en se rapprochant, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

La femme fit soudain un mouvement des mains. _De la psynergie !_ comprit trop tard Vlad.

Il y eut une violente explosion et tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une visite chez Thélos

**Chapitre 1**

 **Une visite chez Thélos**

C'était une belle journée d'automne, comme on en voyait rarement à Val. Une petite brise transportait une douce fragrance dans l'air, les arbres avaient pris de joyeuses teintes multicolores et quelques feuilles tournoyaient paresseusement avant de se poser en douceur sur le sol. Ҫa et là, sur les différents plateaux qui constituaient le village, les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations ou discutaient paisiblement en profitant du beau temps tandis que leurs enfants couraient entre les bâtisses et s'amusaient à grand renfort de cris.

Une voix tira Vlad de sa contemplation.

− Tu n'as pas encore fini de réparer le toit ?

Le garçon soupira.

− J'ai presque terminé, cria-t-il en direction de l'échelle.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur la brèche qui déchirait le toit de chaume en regrettant que sa mère ne se montre pas un peu plus patiente le toit était plus endommagé qu'il n'y paraissait certaines pièces de la charpente avaient été détruites et le garçon avait dû rafistoler les chevrons comme il pouvait avec de vieilles lattes du grenier. _Si seulement cet imbécile de bucheron avait fait attention !_

Dans le lointain, une voix familière poussa un cri de guerre. Vlad sourit. _Garet s'entraîne encore, on dirait._ En temps ordinaire, les deux garçons s'exerçaient ensemble, mais avec l'approche de l'hiver, la réparation du toit était devenue une priorité. Alors que Vlad se permettait un rapide un coup d'œil vers leur terrain d'entraînement, il aperçut la chevelure rose de Lina qui se déplaçait dans cette direction. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. La jeune fille, avait visiblement décidé d'aller chercher Garet en premier pour lui laisser le temps de finir son travail. Ce qui signifiait que ces deux amis allaient se retrouver seul à seul…

Trouvant là une excellente source de motivation, Vlad se remit au travail de plus bel. Il appréciait beaucoup Garet, mais ces temps-ci, son ami se rapprochait un peu trop de Lina à son goût…

Très vite, la dernière pièce de charpente fut réparée. Le garçon se redressa et se concentra. Les bottes de paille qu'il avait entreposées sur le côté s'élevèrent et vinrent se placer sur les chevrons nouvellement restaurés. _C'est de plus en plus facile_ , songea Vlad.Son entraînement au maniement de la psynergie avait porté ses fruits. Ses pouvoirs se développaient de jour en jour et déplacer les objets sans les toucher ne lui demandait plus aucun effort désormais. _Si seulement je m'y étais mis avant la tempête…Peut-être que j'aurai pu…_

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il disposait et alignait la paille en sorte de combler le trou. Il n'avait quasiment gardé aucun souvenir de l'accident. Il se rappelait être allé chercher de l'aide avec Garet pour sauver Pavel. Ensuite… ensuite le rocher était tombé. Puis le trou noir. On les avait retrouvé inconscients et couverts de brûlures sur le chemin de la grande place. Les anciens pensaient qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des monstres du Mont Alpha fuyant la tempête, mais Vlad était sûr qu'aucune créature des environs ne pouvait infliger de telles blessures. Quelque chose d'autre était arrivé… mais quoi ?

Il prit des écorces de ronces et commença à serrer la paille, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs. Grâce aux pouvoirs des guérisseurs de Val, ses blessures n'avaient mis que quelques heures à disparaître. Mais aucun pouvoir au monde ne pouvait lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là… Trois ans plus tard, on avait toujours pas retrouvé le corps de son père ni ceux de Pavel et des parents de Lina. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi… Il ne devait pas en rester grand-chose de toute façon…

− Beau travail, Vlad, dit Dora derrière lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait fini les réparations. Il se redressa pour contempler son œuvre. On voyait que le travail avait été réalisé par un amateur, mais, au moins, la maison serait protégée des intempéries.

Il entendit sa mère grimper à l'échelle derrière lui et explorer le toit pour vérifier tous les détails mais préféra ne pas se retourner Dora connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir interpréter chaque mimique de son visage et il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi il pensait un peu plus tôt.

− Nous sommes parés pour l'hiver, dit Dora, satisfaite. On peut compter sur toi, Vlad. Comme sur ton père.

Vlad ne put retenir un frisson. Sa mère parut le remarquer.

− Tu penses encore à l'accident, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dora.

− Non, mentit Vlad.

Mais sa mère ne fut pas dupe.

− Garet et toi, vous vous êtes démenés pour maîtriser la psynergie depuis trois ans…

Elle vint se camper devant lui.

− Tu penses vraiment que les choses auraient été différentes si tu avais été plus fort ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais il sut à l'expression de sa mère qu'elle avait lu la réponse dans ses yeux.

− La mort de ton père, m'a fait beaucoup souffrir aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps…

Ҫa oui, il le savait. Dans un premier temps, la mort de Kyle avait tellement ravagée sa mère que la famille de Garet avait dû accueillir Vlad pendant deux semaines. Même après qu'elle soit venue le récupérer, Vlad savait combien la tristesse et les remords l'avaient rongée. Elle avait tout fait pour masquer son chagrin mais, souvent, la nuit, il l'avait entendu pleurer alors qu'elle le croyait endormi. Le gouffre qui avait suivi la mort de son père n'en avait été que plus dur à surmonter.

−J'ai perdu ton père, mais je t'ai toujours, Vlad, dit doucement Dora, interrompant ces sombres souvenirs. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kyle au même âge. Je me demande ce que la vie te réserve, mon chéri…

− Madame !

La tête de Lina surgit soudain au-dessus de l'échelle, mettant fin à leur conversation.

− Bonjour, Lina, salua aimablement Dora.

Elle avait bien changé depuis trois ans. Ses cheveux avaient foncé et se rapprochaient plus du mauve que du rose, désormais. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et ses yeux noisette avaient pris lentement la même teinte que ses cheveux. Son regard était devenu plus ferme aussi et elle pouvait parfois se montrer froide, même si Vlad savait très bien que c'était juste une manière de cacher sa tristesse.

Elle non plus ne s'était pas complètement remise de l'accident. Depuis trois ans, elle vivait chez ses grands-parents au bord de la rivière, près de son ancienne maison, et Vlad savait qu'elle passait parfois des heures à contempler l'eau quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

− Bonjour, Vlad, dit Lina en lui souriant.

Elle tira discrètement la cape violette qui recouvrait ses vêtements roses pour dévoiler le bâton qui pendait à sa ceinture. _Elle a pris son bâton de psynergie. Bien._

Pendant ce temps, Garet se hissait à son tour pour les rejoindre. Le grand gaillard avait changé lui aussi. C'était désormais le plus grand des villageois et l'un des plus costauds. Avec le temps, ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat rouge et étaient devenus si rigides que, malgré leur demi-pied de long, ils s'élevaient comme une flamme au-dessus de sa tête. Ce jour-là il avait revêtu une cuirasse de cuir bouillie et passé un petit couteau à sa ceinture une tenue qui était loin de passer inaperçue…

− Mais c'est Garet ! s'exclama Dora non sans mirer ses vêtements avec suspicion.

Vlad pria intérieurement pour que son ami ne fasse pas de gaffe.

− Où comptez-vous aller aujourd'hui ? dit sa mère avec un air détaché.

− Nous allons au Mont Alpha avec Thélos, répondit le rouquin sans réfléchir.

Le visage de Dora s'assombrit. _Garet ! Espèce d'abruti !_ pensa Vlad _._ Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage de Lina se crisper.

− Vous allez juste faire un peu d'escalade, hein ? demanda Dora avec un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à cette possibilité.

− Non ! intervint Lina. Cela fait partie de nos études.

− Ah, oui… L'alchimie…

Dora les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Quand son regard se posa sur son fils, une lueur douloureuse apparut dans son regard.

− L'alchimie, je me demande à quoi elle sert… reprit-elle, amère.

− Et bien, c'est la source de la psynergie, rappela Garet.

Mais Dora secoua la tête et se tourna vers son fils

− Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Mais je suppose que tu iras, de toute façon. Tu es aussi têtu que ton père.

Elle s'avançait pour ajouter autre chose quand son pied glissa, manquant de la faire tomber. Vlad vit Garet se précipiter pour l'aider. L'instant d'après, un terrible craquement retentissait et le grand gaillard se retrouvait plongé jusqu'à la taille dans la chaume.

Passé le premier instant de stupeur, Vlad réalisa que son ami venait juste de détruire son travail. Il serra les dents pour se contenir. Sur le côté, Lina se détourna et Vlad eut le temps d'apercevoir la colère sur son visage. Dora, quant à elle, resta immobile, indéchiffrable.

− Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Garet tandis que Vlad l'aidait à s'extirper en se retenant de lui hurler dessus. C'est ma faute. Je vais vous aider à réparer…

− Non, ça ira. Je vais m'en occuper, l'interrompit Dora. Allez plutôt à votre rendez-vous. Ce ne sont qu'une ou deux lattes, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Maintenant descendez tous de ce toit avant que cette vieille maison ne s'écroule !

Les trois adolescents obéir. Mais alors qu'il commençait à descendre, Vlad capta une lueur découragée dans le regard de sa mère et comprit que ces nouveaux dégâts l'embêtaient plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Une fois à terre, il faillit hurler sur Garet, mais ce dernier affichait une contrition si sincère qu'il se contenta d'un regard noir. Dans un silence pesant, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le nord pour rejoindre la chaumière de Thélos.

Ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du trajet, quand, au détour d'une maison, un petit rouquin faillit leur rentrer dedans. Le gamin interpella Garet :

− Tu devrais te cacher, grand frère. Kay est furieuse.

Garet le contempla, ahuri.

− Tu as écrasé ses fleurs quand tu as déplacé ce rocher avec tes pouvoirs, dit le garçon en réponse à son incompréhension. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'éviter d'en parler aux parents aussi. Il y a des étrangers dans le village. Et tu sais que la psynergie est interdite quand il y a des étrangers…

Le rouquin fit mine de reprendre sa route mais son frère se ressaisit et l'arrêta :

− Attends, une minute ! Où est-ce que tu vas, Aaron ?

Le gamin se retourne et lui lança un sourire espiègle.

− L'un des étrangers est resté à l'auberge et il parait qu'il porte un masque bizarre. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour voir.

Et avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, il disparut entre les maisons. Résigné, Garet poussa un profond soupir et fit signe à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

Alors qu'ils faisaient un large détour pour éviter la sœur aînée de Garet, Vlad ne put s'empêcher de penser, non sans une certaine excitation, à ces étrangers dont avait parlé Aaron. Val se situait à l'écart des routes commerciales et les étrangers étaient donc rares. La plupart des Valois les traitaient avec méfiance car la psynergie était considéré comme de la sorcellerie dans de nombreux pays, mais les plus jeunes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller à leur rencontre, impatient d'entendre parler du monde extérieur. Car, pour protéger le secret de leurs pouvoirs, les Valois avaient établis des règles très strictes et la plus dure était sans aucun doute l'interdiction de quitter la ville sans l'autorisation du maire.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le pont, Vlad jeta un coup d'œil au Mont Alpha, supposé être la source des pouvoirs des habitants. Le pic montagneux surplombait paisiblement la ville, ce jour-là. A part une déchirure dans son flanc et la disparition du rocher que Vlad avait connu durant toute son enfance, rien n'indiquait que la montagne avait causée une tragédie trois ans plus tôt. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas y penser et aperçut un prêtre qui montait la garde sur le chemin qui menait à la montagne. _Ҫa va compliquer les choses._

Les légendes disaient que le Mont Alpha était l'origine de toute alchimie. Un temple avait été construit à son pied par une ancienne civilisation et les prêtres veillaient constamment à ce que nul ne s'en approche. Seuls quelques rares privilégiés avaient déjà eu l'opportunité d'y pénétrer et hormis Thélos, qui était un illustre savant dans le domaine de l'alchimie, aucun étranger ne pouvait même s'en approcher.

Vlad appréciait beaucoup le vieil homme. A la suite du drame qui avait frappé le village trois ans plus tôt, il avait accordé de nombreuses heures aux trois adolescents pour leur apprendre ce qu'il savait de l'alchimie et son soutien avait été d'une grande aide quand Garet et Vlad avait commencé à s'entraîner pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Bien qu'il ne disposât d'aucun pouvoir, le savant semblait avoir rencontré de nombreux mystiques lors de ces voyages et avaient donc, malgré tout, quantités de conseils à leur prodiguer. C'était lui qui avait appris à Vlad qu'il était un mystique de Vénus et que ses pouvoirs étaient liés à l'élément terre. Garet et Lina, quant à eux, avaient été identifiés comme des mystiques de Mars et maîtrisaient à merveilles le pouvoir des flammes.

Dora n'avait pas apprécié que son fils développe ainsi sa maîtrise des éléments. Depuis la mort de Kyle, elle n'utilisait quasiment plus ses propres pouvoirs et préférait voir son fils grandir en homme ordinaire plutôt que de maîtriser des pouvoirs potentiellement mortels. Elle l'avait cependant laissé faire, voyant que les leçons de Thélos aidaient son fils à se remettre de la mort de son époux.

Soudain, des voix chargées d'un accent étranger tirèrent brutalement Vlad de ses pensées. Les trois adolescents n'étaient alors plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de Thélos. Il s'arrêta net et fit signe à ces deux amis de faire de même. Lina et Garet lui jetèrent un regard étonné mais l'imitèrent.

− … Il ne semble pas au courant des mystères du temple de Sol, disait une voix masculine.

− Thélos… Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de son aide ? demanda la voix d'une femme.

− Ses connaissances sont vastes, répondit la première voix, il peut nous être utile. Nous devons essayer, tu sais ce qui est en jeu.

− Mais il est si têtu...

Tandis que la conversation se poursuivait, Vlad ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses deux voix et leur accent lui étaient familiers. Mais où les avait-il entendus ? Alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire, la main de Lina se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Surpris, il redressa la tête et la vit, pâle, lui faire signe d'écouter. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Avant que Vlad ait eu le temps de réagir, deux individus passèrent l'angle du chemin.

− S'il ne vient pas de son plein gré, disait une femme blonde, nous devrons sans doute…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les trois adolescents, imitée par son compagnon.

Pendant un instant, le temps parut se suspendre tandis que les deux groupes se dévisageaient.

En un regard, Vlad comprit que ses interlocuteurs n'étaient pas complètement humains. Les peintures qui couvraient leurs visages ne suffisaient pas à atténuer l'éclat rouge de leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, qui se détachaient anormalement de leur visage, se divisaient en deux pavillons effilés qui leur donnaient des airs bestiaux. Leurs peaux étaient étrangement teintées : rose pour la femme et bleu pour son compagnon. Ils portaient tous deux des tenues chaudes agrémentées de pièces d'armure qui laissaient leurs bras à découvert. Ces derniers étaient couverts de plaques d'écailles épaisses et, à l'extérieur de ses bras, l'homme arborait même des protubérances osseuses qui lui donnaient un air de dragon.

 _Je les connais,_ réalisa soudain Vlad. Mais il était incapable de dire d'où.

− Vous nous écoutiez ? demanda la femme en s'avançant.

Vlad nota que son armure et celle de son compagnon arboraient un symbole identique, probablement le blason d'une ville ou d'un pays. Il eut l'intuition que les deux inconnus étaient des guerriers bien entraînés et que leurs intentions étaient loin d'être pacifiques…

− C'est vous qui nous espionniez ! s'exclama Garet, interrompant sa réflexion.

Pour le coup, Vlad fut aussi surpris que les étrangers.

− Espionner ? demanda l'homme stupéfait. Qui es-tu pour m'accuser ?

Il y avait dans sa manière de s'exprimer quelque chose de noble et une assurance que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Avec ses bras musclés, ses cheveux pâles et son regard rusé, l'homme dégageait tout à la fois une impression de force et d'intelligence.

La femme, qui semblait de nature plus agressive, les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec méfiance. Une lueur de compréhension passa soudain dans son regard.

− C'est avec vous que Thélos a rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

− Exact, on a rendez-vous dans quelques instants, confirma Lina.

Les deux étrangers parurent se détendre légèrement.

− Et vous pensez que votre rendez-vous est plus important que le nôtre ? demanda l'homme.

Reprenant contenance, Vlad hocha la tête. L'homme le contempla un moment, comme pour le jauger.

− Alors, allez-y, dit-il finalement en s 'écartant.

− Vous nous laissez partir ? demanda Lina, stupéfaite.

− Es-tu sûr, Salamandar ? demanda la compagne de l'homme.

Il hocha la tête

− Nous n'avons aucune raison de retarder ces enfants, Phoenixia. De toute façon, Thélos avait l'air pressé de nous voir partir. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

La femme hésita, les contempla à nouveau puis finit par reculer elle aussi.

− Allez-y ! Ne faites pas attendre Thélos ! dit Salamandar en se fendant d'un rictus qui passait pour un sourire.

Après un instant d'hésitation, les trois adolescents reprirent leur route. Non sans un certain malaise, Vlad eu le sentiment que les étrangers les suivaient du regard.

La chaumière de Thélos avait été construite à l'écart du reste du village. Le savant prétendait qu'il avait besoin de calme, mais Vlad soupçonnait plutôt les habitants d'avoir voulu l'isoler, au cas où il lui prendrait de faire des expériences bizarres. Non pas que les expériences du savant les inquiétassent, mais il valait mieux être prudent…

Les trois adolescents trouvèrent le savant en train de faire les cent pas devant sa porte.

− Qui étaient-ils ? ruminait le vieux savant, qui avait une malheureuse tendance à réfléchir à voix haute. Ils en savaient trop au sujet du temple de Sol… des choses que même les anciens ne savent pas….

Les adolescents se rapprochèrent sans que le scientifique, plongé dans ses réflexions ne les remarquent.

− Et ce qu'il disait au sujet des éléments… On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient rompre l'équilibre… Et les étoiles élémentaires en seraient la clé ? Je ne comprends pas…

Vlad finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

Le savant sursauta et se tourna vers le groupe.

− Oh, Vlad ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, navré…

− On dirait que quelque chose t'ennuie, Thélos, remarqua Lina.

− C'est à cause de ces étrangers ? Salamandar et Phoenixia ? renchérit Garet.

− Quoi ? Ils sont encore là ? Je croyais avoir été clair ! grogna le scientifique.

Visiblement, le vieux savant n'avait pas quitté les étrangers en très bons termes...

− Ils semblaient vouloir te demander quelque chose, Thélos, fit remarquer Lina.

− Je crois oui. C'était assez étrange à vrai dire. Il parlait du Mont Alpha et du temple Sol comme s'ils y étaient déjà allés. Pourtant, les anciens ne laissent rentrer personne, même avec une bonne raison.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Vlad comprit soudain ce que le savant voulait dire.

− S'ils sont rentrés subrepticement, alors ils doivent être des voleurs ! lâcha Lina qui avait visiblement suivi le même raisonnement.

− Nous devons prévenir les anciens ! s'exclama Garet.

Dans le doute, c'était ce que leur devoir de Valois leur dictait de faire. Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu puis se tournèrent vers le temple où officiait les prêtres.

− Attendez ! les arrêta Thélos. Rien ne prouve que ce qu'ils disent est vrai. On ne peut rien faire sans en être certains.

Vlad se retourna, surpris. De quoi parlait-il ? Il s'agissait juste de prévenir les anciens pour qu'ils fassent attention, au cas où.

Il remarqua soudain que le savant se tordait les mains d'une façon très étrange. _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Thélos ?_

− Et que devons-nous faire, d'après vous ? demanda Lina.

− Nous devons entrer dans le temple pour vérifier, bien sûr ! déclara le scientifique, plongeant les adolescents dans la stupeur.

− Mais c'est interdit ! finit par s'exclamer la jeune fille.

− On va juste voir s'ils sont allés dans le temple, c'est tout, protesta le savant. De toute façon, nous avions prévu d'aller au Mont Alpha, aujourd'hui. Je vois d'ailleurs que vous vous êtes tous équipés en conséquence.

C'était vrai, la tenue de combat de Garet, le bâton de Lina et l'épée Vlad que dissimulait discrètement sous sa cape… Tout ça, ils l'avaient pris en prévision de leur sortie au Mont Alpha et de ces dangers.

− Tout se passera bien si les anciens ne nous voient pas nous approcher du temple, insista Thélos.

Il ajouta avec un petit sourire.

− Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'y aller de toute façon.

Alors c'était ça… Le vieux savant était plus rusé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ses quelques excursions au mont Alpha et dans le temple – sous bonne garde et après des années passées à gagner la confiance des anciens – ne lui avait visiblement pas suffit. Il voulait en voir plus et ces étrangers lui donnaient une bonne excuse pour s'introduire sans autorisation dans le lieu sacré.

D'un côté, Vlad pouvait le comprendre. Vivre si près du temple sans pouvoir y entrer, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant. Lui-même n'avait jamais pu voir l'entrée de la structure et il avait bien souvent rêvé de contourner la garde des anciens pour s'y infiltrer en douce. Alors pour Thélos, qui était un féru d'alchimie, ce devait être tout simplement insupportable.

Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que cela. Le Mont Alpha était habité par des monstres de petites tailles qui pouvaient se révéler dangereux, raison pour laquelle les adolescents s'étaient équipés en vue de l'expédition. Et si l'extérieur de la montagne avait mauvaise réputation de ce point de vue, ce n'était rien comparé au temple lui-même.

Devant la dangerosité du projet, Vlad s'apprêtait à opposer un refus au vieillard quand il croisa soudain le regard excité de Lina. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi souriante depuis trois ans. Visiblement, l'idée de partir à l'aventure la ravissait.

− Ce sera notre petit secret, dit-elle sans paraître envisager une seule seconde qu'il puisse refuser.

Les résolutions de Vlad fondirent immédiatement.

− D'accord, capitula-t-il.

− C'est décidé alors ! s'exclama Thélos visiblement satisfait. Attendez ! Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

Il disparut quelque secondes et revint en sifflotant sans donner plus d'explications. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le mont Alpha, Vlad ne put se départir du sentiment que le savant mijotait quelque chose. Et il était sûr que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le temple de Sol

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le temple de Sol**

Le Mont Alpha était gardé en permanence par les Anciens, des hommes qui avaient consacrés leurs vies aux mystères du Mont Alpha et qui ne laissaient personne approcher sans autorisation du prêtre du village.

Pourtant, malgré tout le zèle que pouvaient manifester les deux Anciens qui gardaient ce jour-là le temple de Sol, le groupe de Vlad, n'eu aucun mal à tromper leur vigilance. Garet attira l'attention du premier en déplaçant quelques branches avec sa psynergie et Vlad n'eut qu'à déclencher de petites secousses sismiques sous les pieds du second pour le voir partir en courant, terrorisé à l'idée qu'un rocher tombe du Mont Alpha comme trois ans auparavant. Les adolescents et le savant se glissèrent alors silencieusement vers le temple.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Vlad se perdit dans la contemplation de la façade. Autour de l'entrée principale, la roche était couverte de marbre sculpté représentant le soleil et la lune. Les portes étaient gravées de lignes symbolisant des rayons solaires et qui paraissaient provenir de mystérieuses runes au dessus de l'entrée, lesquelles étaient elle-même surmontées d'un large soleil sculpté. Le parvis était couvert de marbre bleu-vert au milieu duquel un disque blanc avait été inséré. Tout autour, quatre statues d'érudits semblaient monter la garde, solennelles. Les individus représentés arboraient des oreilles pointues qui rappelèrent immédiatement à Vlad, non sans un certain malaise, Salamandar et Phoenixia.

Quand ils eurent monté les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée, Vlad et Garet durent combiner leurs efforts pour ouvrir les lourdes portes de marbres et pénétrer dans le vestibule du temple. A l'intérieur, le sol était couvert d'un dallage irrégulier et les murs de luisaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. De petites pierres précieuses roses enchâssées dans la pierre permettaient d'éclairer la pièce. Alors que Vlad s'approchait pour les observer de plus près, leur éclat s'intensifia, comme si elles percevaient sa présence.

− Tu n'étais jamais venu avant n'est-ce pas ? souffla Thélos derrière lui.

− Non, confirma le garçon, émerveillé.

− Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! dit le scientifique avec un sourire ravi tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce suivante.

− Attention ! les prévint Lina devant eux.

La quasi-totalité de la salle était occupée par un immense bassin d'eau agrémenté de dalles disparates. Vlad prit les devants et, sautant de dalles en dalles, parvint à rallier l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Alors que les autres progressaient à sa suite, il remarqua que l'éclat des pierres lumineuses murales s'intensifiait, comme pour lui, à l'approche de Lina et Garet. En revanche, la présence de Thélos ne suscitait aucune réaction de la part des gemmes. _Elle ne réagisse qu'en présence de mystiques_ , comprit le garçon. _Sans nous, le temple serait plongé dans le noir._ Ce qui signifiait également que le savant n'aurait jamais pu visiter le temple en leur absence… Le garçon n'aimait pas être manipulé mais il appréciait trop Thélos pour lui en vouloir réellement. Aussi garda-t-il le silence tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient.

Quand ils furent tous réunis, ils poursuivirent leur route dans un interminable couloir au sol bleu et aux murs de couleur sable. Sur les côtés, les pierres lumineuses diffusaient désormais une couleur bleutée tandis que des motifs aquatiques agrémentaient les dalles sous leurs pieds. Tandis que Thélos s'extasiait à haute-voix sur la beauté de l'architecture, Vlad remarqua plusieurs hauts-reliefs représentant des têtes de taureaux.

− Ah ! Ça ! s'exclama Thélos quand il lui en fit la remarque. Il s'agit probablement de références au minotaure. C'est une vieille créature mythologique qui garde les labyrinthes. Vous avez vu la précision de la sculpture, d'ailleurs ? L'artiste qui a fait ça devait…

Le savant continua son monologue et ne parut pas percevoir le malaise que sa réponse avait généré chez son élève. _C'est endroit n'a rien d'un labyrinthe. Pourquoi avoir placé ces sculptures ici ?_ se demandait à juste titre le garçon.

Il s'interrogeait encore quand ils atteignirent une nouvelle salle occupée par un bassin dallé. Cette fois, l'éclairage était assuré par de petites sphères lumineuses qui flottaient dans des niches murales. De l'autre côté du bassin, ils trouvèrent un petit couloir qui prolongeait la pièce. Son sol était en partie couvert de mousse fluorescente et ils manquèrent de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur le sol humide.

− La salle suivante n'est plus très loin, voulut les rassurer Thélos après s'être raccroché de justesse au mur.

Mais quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité du couloir, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un mur et une nouvelle sculpture de minotaure.

− C'est un cul de sac, remarqua Lina.

− Je ne comprends pas, murmura Thélos, déconcerté. Il y a toujours eu un passage ici. Je me souviens parfaitement de la salle suivante. Et d'où peut bien sortir cette sculpture ?

Tandis que le scientifique réfléchissait, Vlad observa attentivement la tête sculptée et remarqua une pierre précieuse enchâssée dans l'orbite gauche. L'orbite droite, quant à elle, était vide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire la remarque mais une voix l'interrompit :

− Regardez ce que je viens de trouver ! s'exclama Garet dans son dos.

Le grand gaillard brandissait une gemme blanche similaire à celle de la sculpture.

− C'était dans la mousse. J'ai failli tomber en trébuchant dessus. Vous croyez que ça vaut combien ?

− Garet ! protesta Lina.

Avec un sourire, Vlad prit le joyau des mains de son ami et l'inséra dans l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. Il y eut un clic puis le mur coulissa lentement, révélant l'accès à la pièce suivante.

− Mais oui, bien sûr, murmura Thélos. Bien joué, Vlad !

− Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui aie trouvé la gemme ! protesta Garet.

− Et bien… oui… évidemment. Merci à toi aussi, tenta de se rattraper le savant.

Vlad vit Lina pouffer discrètement devant la confusion du savant et ne put retenir un sourire devant l'indignation de son ami.

Ils franchirent le passage secret et ils trouvèrent un sol en damier composé d'énormes dalles de marbre violettes et grises. D'imposantes statues de samouraïs ornaient les murs de la salle, épées en main. Les sculptures étaient bien plus grossières que celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées sur le parvis, mais contrairement à ces dernières, elles semblaient représenter des humains normaux.

Thélos parut soudain soucieux et arpenta la pièce avec un air ennuyé.

− Qu'y a-t-il Thélos ? demanda Garet.

− Et bien, regarder autour de vous ! C'est un cul de sac…

Le savant avait raison : aucune issue n'était en vue. _C'est bizarre,_ pensa Vlad. A l'extérieur, il avait pourtant eu le sentiment que la structure était bâtie sur plusieurs niveaux.

− Vous en êtes- sûr ? demanda Lina.

Le savant acquiesça.

− Je suis venu à de nombreuses reprises avec les anciens et jamais nous n'avons dépassé cet endroit. Je les ai interrogés bien sûr, mais ils m'ont toujours assuré que le temple s'arrêtait ici.

Il se mit alors à arpenter la salle d'un pas agacé.

− J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit bizarre, poursuivit-il. Le temple de Sol a été construit en hommage au soleil, et pourtant, à part la façade, il n'y a aucune référence à cet astre dans le bâtiment. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que les choses seraient ainsi avant d'entrer…

− Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Lina qui préférait que les gens aillent droit au but.

Le savant se tourna vers elle.

− Ces deux-là, Salamandar et Phoenixia, ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait un passage secret dans cette pièce. Et après ce qui nous est arrivé avec le minotaure, je commence à croire qu'ils ont raison. J'ai toujours trouvé cette pièce étrange à dire vrai… S'il y avait un passage secret ici, peut-être qu'il mènerait à…

Il s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il en avait trop dit et se retourna.

− Bien, je crois que nous devrions le trouver, dit-il d'une voix ferme en commençant à sonder les murs.

 _Bon sang, Thélos ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?_

− Tu crois qu'on devrait l'aider Vlad ? demanda Garet à voix basse.

Visiblement son ami roux commençait aussi à s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement de leur professeur. Lina se rapprocha d'eux. Elle semblait les avoir entendus.

− On ne peut pas le laisser seul, fit-elle remarquer. Ses pierres ne s'éclairent qu'en notre présence. Sans nous, Thélos sera plongé dans le noir ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose… Il vaut sans doute mieux qu'on reste avec lui pour le surveiller.

Vlad jeta un regard en coin au savant qui examinait frénétiquement les murs. Elle avait probablement raison… _Nous étions censés venir ici pour nous assurer que ces deux étrangers n'étaient pas une menace pour le temple. Mais si ça continue, il va falloir qu'on le protège de Thélos…_

− Vlad ! Viens par ici ! s'exclama soudain Thélos surexcité.

Il s'était collé à une statue, non loin de là et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le garçon soupira et s'exécuta, suivi de ses amis.

− Ecoute ça ! le pressa le savant.

Dans un premier temps, Vlad, n'entendit rien. Puis, il parvint à distinguer une vague murmure. Soupçonneux, il s'avança un peu plus et sentit un filet d'air sur son visage. Ils avaient trouvé leur passage secret. Le garçon se concentra et déplaça la sculpture avec sa psynergie, révélant un escalier dissimulé.

− Formidable ! s'exclama Thélos en s'engouffrant à vive allure dans le passage.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard impuissant avant de le suivre. De fait, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rattraper le savant l'escalier était interminable et le vieil homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas maintenir ce rythme très longtemps.

Quand ils atteignirent le premier étage, ils comprirent enfin la raison pour laquelle le bâtiment était rempli de minotaures le niveau était constitué d'un ensemble de couloirs similaires qui ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser et dans lequel le petit groupe eut bien du mal à se retrouver. Heureusement, Thélos gardaient toujours toutes sortes de choses utiles dans ses poches et eu l'idée de marquer les murs à la craie afin qu'ils puissent retrouver leur chemin.

Ce fut également au premier niveau que le groupe aperçut ses premiers monstres : des chauves-souris surdimensionnées et quelques vermines un peu trop grosses au goût de Lina. La jeune fille trouva rapidement une solution au problème en projetant des boules de feu chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une créature au bout d'un certain temps, les monstres parurent se résigner et le groupe put progresser à nouveau sans être inquiété.

Après une éternité, ils trouvèrent enfin une issue au dédale et débouchèrent dans une petite salle longitudinale en partie occupée par un nouveau bassin. Ce dernier s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce, séparant l'entrée du mur du fond et de ses statues. L'endroit ne comportait en apparence aucune autre issue que le labyrinthe mais aucun d'entre eux ne fut dupe. En s'approchant autant que possible du bord, Vlad et Garet utilisèrent leurs psynergies pour déplacer méthodiquement les statues qui ornaient le mur du fond. Pendant ce temps, Lina engageait la conversation avec le savant.

− Dites-moi, Thélos, dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas déplacer les objets avec ma psynergie comme les garçons?

− Et bien, j'imagine que ce genre de pouvoir dépend du type de mystique…

− Mais Vlad et Garet ne maîtrisent pas le même élément, fit-elle remarquer, et pourtant ils partagent ce pouvoir.

− C'est vrai, mais la classification des mystiques ne se limitent pas simplement à l'élément qu'ils maîtrisent. D'après mes observations, deux mystiques d'un même élément peuvent avoir des pouvoirs totalement différents en fonction de leurs origines. Certaines capacités peuvent être acquises par apprentissage ou grâce à de vielles reliques, bien sûr, mais la plupart sont héréditaires. Cependant, tout comme certaines caractéristiques physiques diffèrent au sein d'une même famille, les psynergies peuvent varier d'un individu à l'autre, un peu comme la couleur des cheveux, par exemple. Si je me souviens bien, ton frère était un mystique de Vénus comme ton père, non ?

− Oui… Il l'était…

Le savant dut réaliser sa bourde car un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts, Vlad trouva un escalier à l'extrémité de la pièce, derrière une statue massive. Heureusement, le bassin n'était pas très large à cet endroit et on pouvait aisément atteindre le passage en sautant. Il appela le reste du groupe et s'élança en premier, prêt à recevoir les autres.

− Je suis trop vieux pour ces bêtises, marmonna Thélos après avoir glissé sur le bord et manqué de finir dans le bassin.

Vlad retint un sourire tandis que le savant franchissait d'un bond l'obstacle. _Il est plus en forme qu'il n'y parait, mine de rien._ Mais quand il vit la mine sombre de Lina son sourire disparu.

Une fois que Garet les eut rejoints, ils montèrent l'escalier et trouvèrent un nouveau labyrinthe.

− Ça ne finira donc jamais ? lâcha le roux, exaspéré.

Mais ils réalisèrent bien vite que ce nouveau dédale n'était pas leur seul souci. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des lamentations, à la limite de la zone lumineuse que créaient les sphères murales.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lina, inquiète.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et les lamentations se turent instantanément. Puis, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, elles reprirent de plus bel.

− Bon sang !

Garet envoya une boule de feu dans les ténèbres révélant ainsi une dizaine de formes spectrales qui les fixaient de leurs yeux avides. Le visage de Lina perdit soudain toutes ses couleurs.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est, Thélos ?

Mais le savant secoua la tête visiblement aussi effrayé qu'eux.

− Garet, dit rapidement Lina, s'ils s'approchent, on génère un mur de flammes ensemble. D'accord ?

Le gaillard hocha la tête, sans pouvoir quitter les ténèbres des yeux.

Ils se remirent en route, avançant avec prudence, scrutant les ténèbres et tentant en vain d'ignorer les cris des spectres. Le dédale était plus complexe que le précédent et ils tombèrent un nombre incalculable de fois sur des culs-de-sac, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter leur angoisse. Heureusement, Garet et Lina n'eurent recours aux flammes qu'à quelques rares occasions, quand la lumière faiblissait trop, permettant aux spectres de se rapprocher. Vlad savait cependant combien cette forme de psynergie puisait dans leurs forces. _Ils ne tiendront pas éternellement. Si ça continue, on va devoir faire demi-tour…_

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, une ouverture lumineuse apparut au détour d'un couloir. Imperceptiblement, ils se mirent tous à accélérer.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était profondément différente de celles qu'ils avaient traversées jusqu'à présent. Les murs, tout d'abord, étaient constitués d'un matériau étrange qui faisait penser à du grès mais qui émettait une lueur diffuse. Quant au sol, s'il était majoritairement composé de marbre violet, il comportait également, au centre de la pièce, quatre énormes dalles grises sur lesquelles était gravé un soleil et qui brillaient d'une manière surnaturelle. Quatre statues d'anges portant des orbes lumineuses, entouraient le motif, contribuant également à l'éclairage de la pièce.

− Nous l'avons trouvé ! s'exclama Thélos excité. C'est la marque du soleil ! Le cœur du temple de Sol !

Il se tourna vers eux, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

− C'est comme je l'avais imaginé ! Ces étrangers disaient la vérité !

− S'ils disaient vrais alors ce sont des voleurs ! remarqua Lina, qui n'avait pas oublié le but de leur expédition. Il faut prévenir les anciens !

Mais le savant ne fit pas mine de bouger.

− Qu'y a-t-il Thélos ? demanda Garet.

Le savant secoua la tête et leur tourna le dos.

− Nous sommes si près…, murmura-t-il si bas que les adolescents eurent du mal à l'entendre.

− Près de quoi ? demanda Lina, sèchement.

− Nous avons fait tout ce chemin dans le temple… Faire demi-tour et partir maintenant…

Vlad eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait voulu croire que leur professeur les avait poussés à venir par simple curiosité scientifique, lui qui n'avait eu que de rares occasions de pénétrer dans le temple. Mais il était désormais certain que le savant était en fait venu dans un but bien précis…

− Ҫa te pose un problème ? demanda Garet visiblement énervé. Sans vouloir te vexer, Thélos, on a déjà eu du mal à tenir ces monstres à distance tout à l'heure. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui se passera quand on arrivera à cours de psynergie.

Vlad vit le savant se raidir.

− Les monstres ne nous suivront pas ici. Il y a bien trop de lumière.

Il disait vrai, à l'instant où ils avaient pénétrés dans la pièce, les lamentations avaient cessé et, en se retournant pour contempler le couloir, Vlad fut incapable de distinguer leur silhouette fantomatique. Ce qu'il remarqua en revanche, et que le savant ne mentionnait pas, c'étaient des formes affaissées dans les coins les moins éclairés de la pièce, des silhouettes qui ressemblaient affreusement à des cadavres… Prudent le garçon préféra ne pas les mentionner pour ne pas faire paniquer les autres.

− Le temple de Sol est la source de l'alchimie, marmonnait Thélos. Ce serait dommage de…

Le reste se perdit dans un marmonnement inintelligible et les adolescents se lancèrent un regard entendu.

− On s'en va, Thélos, lança Lina.

A ces mots, le vieillard se retourna brusquement et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Vlad put voir la colère déformé son visage.

− Alors vous pouvez tous rentrer au village sans moi ! lança-t-il avec froideur.

Vlad, recula, abasourdi. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Ce ne sont que des ruines ! Maintenant qu'il connait les passages secrets, il pourra revenir avec les anciens !_

− Thélos, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas te laisser seul…, tenta Lina.

Mais le savant resta de marbre et leur tourna résolument le dos.

− On peut peut-être continuer encore un peu avec lui, finit par suggérer Garet après quelques minutes de vaines tentatives pour raisonner le savant. Il finira bien par se lasser.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon... L'idée de devoir ramener le scientifique de force, ne plaisait pas à Vlad. Il préférait éviter cette solution autant que possible. _De toute façon, si nous sommes bien au cœur du temple, il ne doit plus y avoir grand-chose à explorer._

− Thélos, appela le garçon.

Comme le savant restait immobile, leur tournant toujours le dos, il se rapprocha.

− Promettez de rentrer avec nous si les choses tournent mal.

Thélos daigna enfin se retourner.

− Alors vous acceptez de m'aider ?

Vlad acquiesça.

− Merci ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je vous le promets !

Comme Vlad le fixait avec insistance, il finit par ajouter, non sans réticence :

− Très bien, nous ferons demi-tour si ça devient trop dangereux...

Le scientifique se dirigea alors vers une ouverture sur la gauche, suivi des adolescents. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une salle similaire à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter mais dont le motif central était un croissant de lune. Le dessin ainsi que les globes lumineux portés par les statues diffusaient une lueur foncée qui éclairait à peine l'endroit.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? demanda Thélos, stupéfait en se précipitant vers le centre de la pièce.

Il contempla le motif central, intéressé.

− Une représentation de Luna… Cette pièce symbolise la nuit…

Il se tourna vers les adolescents.

− Ces deux pièces sont certainement liées ! Je suis sûr qu'elles doivent renfermer un secret. Mais lequel…

Il parut réfléchir un moment puis demanda :

− Vous voulez bien aller voir au-dessus ?

Se faisant, il désigna un escalier dérobé au bout de la pièce.

− Mais Thélos…, protesta Lina.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vous l'ai dit : les monstres ne s'approchent pas de ces pièces. Dites-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Vlad hésita mais en se retournant, il remarqua que la salle de Sol était toujours aussi lumineuse, même après qu'ils l'aient quitté. Visiblement son éclairage ne dépendait pas de la présence des mystiques le savant serait donc à l'abri des spectres même sans eux.

Tandis que Thélos déambulait dans la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées, il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre vers l'escalier. A l'étage, ils trouvèrent une salle de dimensions identiques à la précédente et qui abritait un motif lunaire similaire. Contrairement à la pièce inférieure cependant, la gravure était entourée d'un petit bassin d'eau claire et les statues d'anges semblaient bien plus éloignées des dalles de pierre.

La différence majeure était cependant toute autre…

− Regardez où on est ! s'exclama Lina émerveillée.

Au fond de la salle, le mur laissait place à de vastes ouvertures qui donnaient sur le vide. Après tout ce temps sous terre, les trois adolescents se précipitèrent vers elles pour profiter de l'air et admirer la vue. Ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètre du sol et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient contempler toute la vallée qui séparait le Mont Alpha du reste de la chaîne montagneuse. A intervalles réguliers, des nuages passaient devant les ouvertures, obstruant la vue mais apportant leur lot de fraîcheur.

− Nous devrions peut-être reprendre nos recherche, finit par suggérer Vlad après une éternité.

Les autres acquiescèrent et, avec un soupir, s'arrachèrent à la vue pour explorer la pièce.

En longeant les murs, Vlad aperçut une ouverture sur la droite qui débouchait sur une autre salle similaire. Son motif central représentait cependant un soleil et ses statues étaient agencées différemment. L'une d'entre elles, plus imposantes que toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent représentait un ange soulevant un bouclier de pierre. En contempla la salle, le garçon réalisa soudain que les deux pièces du niveau avaient exactement les mêmes dimensions que les salles inférieures de Sol et de Luna et qu'elles se situaient précisément au dessus de ces dernières.

Il se tournait vers les autres pour en faire la remarque quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un étrange motif mural entre les deux salles. Le bas-relief représentait une montagne surmontée d'une gemme dorée et entourée de quatre tours bleue, verte, violette et rouge. Au dessus des tours trônaient des pierres précieuses rondes de la même couleur qu'elles et d'où des rayons semblaient partir en direction de la montagne. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ?_

Des éclats de voix le tirèrent de sa réflexion. En se retournant, il vit Lina se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées, visiblement énervée.

− Lina, s'il-te-plaît ! appela Garet en essayant de la rattraper.

Elle se retourna vers le gaillard et sortit d'un ton acide :

− Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Si tu es trop idiot pour continuer, débrouilles-toi tout seul !

Et sur ces mots, elle poursuivit sa route vers la seconde salle en fulminant. Vlad lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

− C'est… C'est à cause de cette gravure là-bas, tenta de se justifier le garçon. Elle représente le Mont Alpha… Tu sais, quand il y avait encore le rocher... Du coup ça m'a fait pensé à la tempête et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement accablé. _Si seulement tu réfléchissais avant de parler…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Vlad.

− Je vais lui parler, soupira le garçon. Toi, continue à chercher.

Garet le remercia, visiblement soulagé que son ami prenne les choses en main.

Vlad trouva Lina près de la cinquième statue, entre les colonnades. Elle s'était installée au bord du vide et contemplait la vallée, pâle et les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Comme quand elle regarde la rivière…_

Il s'installa à proximité d'elle sans un mot et l'imita.

Après une éternité, elle finit par rompre le silence :

− Garet est un imbécile.

Il resta prudemment silencieux.

− Ce matin, quand je suis allé le chercher, on a un peu parlé de son entraînement, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et tenta en vain de prendre une posture décontractée.

− Il m'a reparlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir sauvé mon frère… Mais ni mes parents ni mon frère ne reviendront.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Vlad.

− Je veux juste oublier ce jour. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait faire pareil…

Vlad ferma les yeux. Oublier ce jour, oui. Mais comment ? Lui qui avait assisté à la mort de son père savait combien il était dur de passer à autre chose. Il avait eu beau essayer de ne plus y penser, sans cesse les souvenirs revenaient, l'asseyant jusque dans ces rêves. Il avait fini par se résigner à vivre avec. Mais pour Lina, les choses étaient différentes. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas perdu que son père, mais toute sa famille.

− On ne peut pas oublier. On ne doit pas.

Sa propre voix le surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à dire ça tout haut.

Il commença alors à parler, encore et encore. Un flot continu de paroles accumulées depuis près de trois ans se libéra brutalement, le submergeant. Il raconta la souffrance qui l'avait assaillit après la mort de son père, mais aussi celle qu'il avait dû supporter chaque jour dans le regard de sa mère. Il parla de la lutte qu'il avait dû mener contre leurs deux chagrins pour remonter la pente, de la culpabilité qui le tenaillait sans cesse et qui l'avait poussé à s'entraîner, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Puis il raconta comment cette culpabilité s'était transformée en une certitude : celle que le passé ne pouvait être effacé, mais qu'en devenant plus fort, il pourrait peut-être empêcher une nouvelle tragédie de se reproduire. De la souffrance issue du passé, il avait tiré une force pour l'avenir, pour avancer et honorer la mémoire de son père. Et cette certitude, cette force, qui était devenue sa ligne de conduite et qui lui avait permis de vivre une vie normale, avait d'une certaine façon aussi aidé sa mère à passer le cap. Sans elle, il ne serait probablement jamais venu ce jour-là, au Mont Alpha, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand enfin le flot de paroles se tarit, Lina détourna le regard et ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, assis au bord du vide, à contempler l'ombre des nuages sur la plaine en contrebas.

− Tu sais, c'est la première fois en trois ans que je t'entends parler aussi longtemps, finit par déclarer Lina avec un petit sourire gêné.

Vlad sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et détourna le regard.

− C'est parce que je ne trouve pas grand-chose à dire.

− Ou bien c'est parce que tu es plus sage que nous…

Il l'entendit se lever à ses côtés.

− En tout cas, merci d'avoir fait un petit effort pour moi, dit-elle doucement.

Il se leva à son tour et lui fit face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, pendant un instant, une étrange chaleur envahit Vlad tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

− Hé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! cria Garet derrière eux.

 _Garet… abruti…_

Avec un soupir, il rompit le contact visuel et se dirigea vers l'autre salle, suivie de son amie.

− Regardez ça ! leur lança le rouquin en les voyant pénétrer dans la salle. On dirait un interrupteur !

Vlad se rapprocha. La dalle qu'il désignait, placée au bord du bassin, était légèrement sous-élevée et, quand Garet monta dessus, elle parut coulisser sous son poids comme pour enclencher quelque mécanisme. Vlad jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et remarqua trois autres dalles similaires toutes placées à un coin du bassin. Etrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une similitude entre leur disposition et celle des tours sur le bas relief qu'il avait examiné un peu plus tôt…

Mal à l'aise, Vlad leva les yeux et aperçut la gravure qu'avait mentionnée Garet après sa dispute avec Lina. Instinctivement, le garçon s'en approcha. Comme l'avait dit son ami, la gravure représentait le mont Alpha tel qu'il était avant la chute du rocher mais entouré de nuages et d'éclairs. Cependant, en examinant la sculpture de plus près, Vlad réalisa que ce n'était pas un rocher qui surplombait le pic, mais une lune qui semblait se superposer à l'image d'un soleil. Il fit un pas en arrière et son sang se glaça quand en baissant les yeux, il remarqua de minuscules motifs de crânes au bas de la gravure.

− Ton poids n'a pas l'air de suffire, Garet, remarquait Lina derrière lui. Essayons tous les deux.

 _Ce n'est rien,_ tenta de se convaincre Vlad en s'éloignant de la gravure. _C'est juste une image, rien de plus._

A ce moment, un éclat métallique attira son attention au coin de la pièce. Il hésita quelques instants puis se dirigea vers lui.

− On devrait peut-être pousser l'une de ces statues, disait Garet derrière lui.

Le reflet qu'il avait aperçu venait d'une vieille pièce d'armure vide et couverte de poussière qui avait dû être abandonné bien des années auparavant. Elle était étrangement taillée, comme pour laisser les bras de son porteur exposé. Tout autour le sol était recouvert d'une étrange poudre noire, comme si quelque chose avait brûlé.

− Tu as raison, utilise ta psynergie, acquiesçait Lina pendant ce temps.

Vlad se baissa et passa machinalement sa main sur le métal pour enlever la poussière de l'armure. Quand son bras se retira, dévoilant l'emblème familier gravé sur le métal, il fut soudain prit de vertiges et une foule de sensations mêlées de souvenirs lui revinrent soudain. « Nous sommes les seuls survivants » murmurait la voix Salamandar. « Cet interrupteur. C'était un piège » disait la voix de Phoenixia, affligée.

− GARET ! NON ! cria Vlad en se retournant violemment.

Trop tard. Avec un clic sonore, la dalle disparu dans le sol écrasé par le poids d'une statue. Un rayon parti de la sphère que tenait la sculpture et vint frapper l'une des dalles qui constituaient le motif lunaire l'instant d'après, celle-ci se retournait et laissait apparaître un des quatre fragments qui composaient Sol.

Puis l'enfer se déchaîna. Des claquements et des grincements de fin du monde retentirent puis un vent violent traversa la salle et des éclairs d'énergie commencèrent à traverser la pièce de toutes parts rebondissant d'un mur à l'autre. L'un d'entre eux frôla la cape de Vlad, et la désintégra en partie. Garet et Luna se réfugièrent près du mur terrorisés tandis que le garçon se précipitait vers le bassin, projetant sa psynergie pour frapper la statue. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes, il crut avoir échoué, puis la sculpture s'écroula dans l'eau et l'interrupteur reprit sa position initiale. Aussitôt les éclairs s'interrompirent et les claquements cessèrent. Avec un crissement, la dalle au centre de la pièce se retourna à nouveau, reconstituant le motif lunaire.

Ils restèrent un bon moment immobiles, encore trop choqués pour parler.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit par demander Garet d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Vlad ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'interrupteur. Dans son esprit, les fragments de souvenirs finissaient d'émerger, reconstituant la discussion qu'il avait surpris trois ans plus tôt.

− Tout le monde va bien ? cria la voix de Thélos derrière eux.

Vlad se retourna pour voir le savant surgir de l'escalier, sa barbe grise légèrement noircie. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le temple, il semblait inquiet. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Vlad le devança :

− Vous aviez raison, Thélos, dit le garçon. Salamandar et Phoenixia sont bien venus ici. Il y a trois ans.

− Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Thélos d'une voix funeste quand Vlad leur eut tout raconté.

− Je ne me souviens toujours de rien, dit Garet. Mais ça parait familier…

− Alors, s'est à cause d'eux que mes parents et mon frère sont morts, lâcha Lina avec froideur.

Vlad remarqua non sans inquiétude que des petites flammèches étaient en train d'apparaitre autour de son bâton de psynergie.

− Mais pourquoi avoir placé un piège pareil ici ? demanda Garet qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à l'interrupteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se s'enclencher tout seul.

− Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cette salle, dit sombrement Thélos. Ces rayons ont bien failli me tuer dans la salle de Luna et j'en ai aperçu aussi dans la salle de Sol.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux avant d'ajouter.

− Et visiblement, ils ont été conçus pour détruire uniquement les intrus.

En suivant son regard, Vlad remarqua que ni les murs, ni les anges de pierre ne semblaient avoir été endommagés par les arcs d'énergie. _Il a raison : c'est bien nous qui étions visés._ Avec un frisson, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cape et au trou béant qui y était apparu _Pas étonnant que seul Salamandar et Phoenixia aient survécu. C'est déjà un miracle que nous nous en soyons tous sortis._

Une question cependant le hantait : si ces étrangers avaient originellement déclenché le piège et la tempête, qui avait bien pu déplacer la statue pour le désactiver ? Salamandar et Phoenixia était sortie avant la fin du sinistre, il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir d'eux. Avec un frisson, il songea qu'il y avait peut-être bien plus que le piège, le labyrinthe et les spectres pour protéger le temple.

− Mais pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Lina irritée. Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a de si important ici, Thélos ?

Le savant détourna le regard mais la jeune fille vint se planter devant lui.

− Ma famille a été détruire à cause de ce temple, Thélos ! Vous me devez des explications.

Le savant serra les dents mais céda :

− Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que vos ancêtres ont caché les secrets de l'Alchimie ici.

Après un instant de silence général, il finit par ajouter :

− Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je comprendrais que…

− Quel genre de secrets ? le coupa Vlad.

Le savant parut surpris.

− Je ne sais pas, peut-être des connaissances… Ou bien des choses plus dangereuses…

− Comme… ?

− Comme des reliques très puissantes, lâcha le vieil homme, les plongeant de nouveau dans le silence.

− Alors ils seraient venus pour le pouvoir ? finit par demander Garet.

Le savant grimaça.

− Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, il y a une chose ici qu'ils veulent récupérer…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vlad avant d'ajouter :

− …et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça.

Vlad ferma les yeux, pressé par des sentiments contradictoires. Sa conscience lui enjoignait de faire demi-tour, de prévenir les anciens et de les aider à sceller cet endroit à tout jamais pour que les secrets du temple restent en sécurité et que l'interrupteur ne soit plus jamais activé… Mais maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, il voulait savoir pourquoi son père était mort. Et s'il devait risquer sa vie pour ça, et bien il était prêt.

− Vous avez une idée d'où se trouvent les reliques ? demanda la voix de Lina.

Vlad rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Il y lut de la colère mais aussi une détermination identique à la sienne.

− Alors, Thélos ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Tandis que Garet la regardait, bouche bée, le savant parvint à se ressaisir :

− Et bien, je suppose qu'elles se trouvent dans une salle spéciale, mais pour ce qui est de l'atteindre….

Il commença à arpenter la pièce, songeur, examinant au passage les deux bas-reliefs et les interrupteurs.

− Avant que ses éclairs n'apparaissent, rumina-t-il, l'une des dalles qui composait le motif de Luna a changé : on aurait dit qu'elle était remplacée par une partie du motif de Sol.

− C'est arrivé ici aussi, confirma Garet.

− Les deux salles doivent être connectées, renchérit Lina.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, s'arrêta entre les deux salles et commença à ruminer en examinant chacune des pièces à tour de rôle. Après quelques instants, il finit par revenir vers eux.

− Mon intuition me dit que ces motifs sont la clé… Il nous faut activer les interrupteurs.

Il leva la main alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour protester.

− Il doit y avoir un moyen de les activer sans déclencher le piège. Peut-être un mécanisme de désamorçage… Je me demande si c'est lié à cette cinquième statue de l'autre côté.

Durant les minutes suivantes, ils inspectèrent minutieusement la seconde salle et finirent par trouver deux autres interrupteurs à proximité de la statue au bouclier.

− C'est sûrement ça ! s'exclama Thélos, excité, quand les adolescents lui firent part de cette découverte. Il faut les activer pour désamorcer le piège !

Vlad et Garet échangèrent un regard puis se mirent en devoir de pousser deux statues pour activer les mécanismes. Prudents, ils bandèrent cependant leur psynergie, prêts à pulvériser les anges de pierres et désamorcer les interrupteurs en cas de danger. Sous le poids des sculptures, les deux interrupteurs s'enfoncèrent et les sphères tenues par les sculptures s'illuminèrent pour frapper le sol à côté du motif solaire. Il y eu un crissement, puis une ouverture ovale apparut brusquement dans le sol. Dès qu'il la vit, Vlad sut que le bouclier tenu par le cinquième ange devait s'encastrer parfaitement dedans.

Il s'approcha de la dernière statue puis se tourna vers ses amis.

− Soyez prêts à courir si nécessaire, dit-il en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Il vit Lina tressaillir et détourner les yeux tandis que Garet se crispait. Même Thélos, qui affichait pourtant un air confiant, paraissait légèrement tendu. Retenant son souffle Vlad se tourna vers la statue et utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de l'attirer vers le trou. Avec un bruit retentissant, elle glissa dans l'ouverture et Vlad put entendre distinctement un clic sonore.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous figés, prêts à subir un nouveau déluge d'éclairs mortels. Mais rien ne se passa.

− Et bien, j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier que le piège est bien désamorcé, dit Thélos d'une voix où se mêlait soulagement et inquiétude à l'idée d'activer de nouveau le mécanisme qui avait failli tous les tuer.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent en silence puis se dirigèrent vers la première salle. Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un des interrupteurs, Vlad se demanda si tout ça en valait vraiment le coup finalement. Sa curiosité valait-elle de risquer leurs vies à tous ? En théorie, avec sa psynergie, il serait en mesure de désamorcer l'interrupteur… Mais s'il n'était pas assez rapide… _Je dois tenter le coup… Il faut que je sache._

Il activa sa psynergie et poussa une statue sur le dispositif. L'orbe que tenait la sculpture s'illumina comme auparavant et ses rayons furent projeter sur le motif lunaire. Comme précédemment, une dalle se retourna pour laisser apparaitre un fragment du motif de Sol. _Attention ! C'est maintenant !_ Vlad banda sa volonté, prêt à frapper la pierre… Pendant une terrible seconde d'angoisse, il crut que les éclairs allaient s'abattre à nouveau. Puis il réalisa que rien ne se passait et qu'ils étaient tous indemnes.

− On a réussi ! Beau travail, Vlad ! s'exclama Thélos.

Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de répit pour évacuer la tension accumulée puis déclenchèrent les deux interrupteurs suivants, transformant peu à peu le symbole de Luna en celui de Sol. Au final, les deux garçons unir leurs psynergies afin de remonter la dernière statue que Vlad avait projeté dans l'eau un peu plus tôt et activer le dernier interrupteur.

A leur grande surprise, quand le symbole de Sol eut enfin remplacé celui de Luna, rien ne se produisit.

− Cette étrange, murmura Thélos en contemplant le motif, ils ont mis un piège ici et c'est tout ce qu'il se passe.

− Venez voir ça ! appela Garet.

Il les emmena dans la deuxième salle où le motif de Sol avait disparu au profit de celui de Luna.

− Les symboles ont aussi dû changer dans les pièces en dessous ! s'exclama Lina.

− Allons voir ! s'exclama Thélos.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier.

Comme l'avais supposé Lina, les symboles, ainsi que la lumière avaient été échangés dans les deux pièces du niveau inférieur. L'ancienne salle de Luna s'était considérablement éclaircie tandis que celle de Sol ne contenait plus qu'une lueur diffuse qui rappelait celle du ciel nocturne. Du motif lunaire, qui avait remplacé celui du soleil, partait un rayon lumineux qui frappait le mur en un point précis.

− Vraiment, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans cette pièce, murmura Thélos.

Intrigué, Vlad se rapprocha du rayon et suivit sa trajectoire vers le du mur où il trouva un petit symbole de lune. Quand il le toucha, le rayon se concentra subitement et Vlad recula d'un bond tandis que le mur se mettait à osciller lentement, comme agité par un liquide invisible.

− Ah ha ! Ҫa doit être ça ! s'exclama Thélos. Allons-y !

A ces mots, il fonça sur la paroi et disparut littéralement dans le mur.

− Thélos ! s'exclama Lina.

Sans attendre, Vlad se précipita dans le vortex à sa suite. L'air ondula tout autour de lui et pendant quelques étranges secondes il eut l'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide.

Quand enfin il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il n'était plus dans le temple de Sol.


	4. Chapter 4 : Les Etoiles Elémentaires

**Chapitre 3**

 **Les Etoiles Elémentaires**

Vlad se tenait sur un promontoire de pierre au milieu d'une vaste étendue d'eau. Tout autour de lui des colonnes de roche émergeaient de la surface liquide et scintillaient par intermittence, comme si elles étaient taillées dans quelque matériau précieux. Des boules de lumières erraient dans les airs, comme animées d'une vie propre, et éclairaient les alentours de leur lumière dorée.

Le garçon se retourna et découvrit une imposante arche dorée qui surplombait un espace lumineux. Elle était faite d'un matériau que le garçon n'avait encore jamais vu et gravée de runes mystérieuses dont le sens lui échappait.

− Où sommes-nous ? demanda la voix de Thélos, le faisant sursauter.

Vlad l'aperçut à sa gauche en train d'errer sur le promontoire, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du lieu. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le savant quand la lumière de l'arche se tordit brutalement, laissant place à Lina puis Garet. Le roux lâcha un sifflement admiratif en découvrant les lieux tandis que Lina ouvrait des yeux émerveillés.

Thélos ne parut même pas remarquer leur arrivée et se pencha au bord du promontoire.

− Serait-ce l'océan ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Ses élèves échangèrent un regard consterné.

− Non, impossible, reprit le savant avec dépit. Un océan a des vagues…

− Euh… L'océan… C'est quoi ? finit par demander Garet.

Thélos se retourna et Vlad put lire la stupéfaction sur son visage.

− Tu veux dire que vous ne savez pas ?

Devant le silence interrogatif de ses élèves, il leur expliqua :

− Au bout du monde, il y a une étendue d'eau quasi-infinie qu'on appelle l'océan. Ses seules limites sont les frontières de notre monde, les chutes de Weyard, où l'eau se déverse dans le vide.

Vlad tenta de se représenter la chose, mais en vain. A voir leur expression, Garet et Lina étaient tout aussi incrédules que lui.

Thélos soupira.

− J'imagine que c'est difficile à se représenter quand on a passé sa vie si loin des côtes… Il faudrait que je vous montre ça, un jour…

Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour sonder une nouvelle fois les lieux du regard, bientôt imité par ses élèves.

− Regardez ! dit soudain Lina.

Elle pointa du doigt une sphère lumineuse au loin, et Vlad eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une paroi rocheuse avant qu'elle ne s'en éloigne. En suivant le parcours d'autres orbes de lumière, le garçon réalisa bien vite qu'ils étaient en fait dans une gigantesque grotte.

− Vous croyez que c'est naturel ? demanda Garet en fixant le plafond où les boules de lumière laissaient parfois entrevoir de gigantesques stalactites.

− Aucune idée, souffla Vlad.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que ces pics de pierre étaient suffisamment acérés pour les tuer sur le coup en cas de chute. Ses amis parurent également le réaliser car un silence prudent s'installa entre les trois adolescents tandis qu'ils contemplaient avec méfiance le plafond de la caverne.

− Elles existent ! cria soudain Thélos, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le savant se précipita vers le bord du promontoire, s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis repartit à vive allure, le regard brillant d'excitation dans la direction opposée.

− Euh… Thélos, tout va bien ? demanda Garet, déconcerté tandis qu'ils le regardaient, ébahis, courir comme un enfant d'un bout à l'autre du promontoire.

− Les Etoiles Elémentaires ! s'exclama le savant. Elles sont là ! Les Etoiles Elémentaires existent !

− Les Etoiles Elémentaires ? répéta Lina. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais le savant ne répondit pas, submergé par l'excitation, et s'arrêta de nouveau pour contempler quelque chose du bord du promontoire. Interloqué, Vlad suivit son regard et aperçut un autre promontoire où se dressait une statue similaire à celles qu'ils avaient vues à l'entrée du temple. La sculpture tenait entre ses mains de pierre un énorme orbe violet qui émettait une lueur surnaturelle. En balayant l'ensemble de la pièce, le garçon repéra trois autres statues similaires portant chacune un orbe de couleur différente. Non sans un certain malaise, il réalisa que leur disposition et leurs couleurs étaient identiques à celle des pierres précieuses qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt sur le bas relief entre les salles de Sol et de Luna.

Lina s'avança vers le savant.

− Thélos, vous nous avez appris que les éléments sont source de toute matière…, commença-t-elle, tentant visiblement de comprendre. La pierre, le bois, la glace... Tout est composé de ces éléments...

− Exactement ! confirma Thélos en daignant enfin se tourner vers eux. Comme je l'ai souvent dit, les éléments sont la source de toute matière. Terre, eau, feu et air, sont les quatre éléments qui composent toute chose. Mais il y a plus.

Il se rapprocha d'eux et ils purent tous voir qu'il était profondément ému.

− La légende dit qu'il existe quatre gemmes, les Etoiles Elémentaires, qui contiennent l'essence de chaque élément. Et ces pierres légendaires se trouvent devant nous ! Regardez !

Il désigna successivement chacun des orbes en annonçant solennellement :

− L'étoile de Vénus, la pierre élémentaire de terre… L'Etoile de Mercure dont la forme varie comme l'eau… L'étoile de Mars, aussi rouge que le feu qu'elle renferme... Et l'Etoile de Jupiter, maîtresse de toute forme de vent.

Un véritable regard d'adoration apparut sur son visage.

− Thélos… Pourquoi es-tu si excité ? demanda Lina, gênée.

Le savant se retourna d'un bond.

− Comment peux-tu rester si calme face à de tels merveilles ! Tu es devant la source même de l'alchimie !

Devant l'air abasourdi de ses élèves, il perdit légèrement contenance.

− Quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit avant ?

Vlad secoua la tête négativement.

− Tu dois avoir du mal à tout assimiler alors…, murmura ironiquement Garet en jetant un regard significatif au savant.

− Je ne comprends pas comment elles fonctionnent, prononça Lina, mais elles ont un pouvoir gigantesque, pas vrai ?

− Au-delà de gigantesque ! répliqua le savant. Avec une seule de ces gemmes, on peut conquérir le monde !

Ils restèrent silencieux, abasourdis…

− Ne nous effraie pas Thélos, protesta Garet. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieux… Conquérir le monde…

− Qui peut dire quelle est la vérité ? répliqua Thélos. Personne n'a jamais pu toucher ces pierres. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je les cherchais : pour résoudre le mystère qui les entoure.

 _Alors il savait depuis le début qu'elles étaient là…_ , pensa Vlad. La situation prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

− Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de vous en servir ? demanda le garçon soupçonneux.

Le savant parut totalement pris au dépourvu.

− Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux les étudier c'est tout. Vous imaginez ce qu'on pourrait apprendre d'elles ?!

Le garçon ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un bref instant, il avait vraiment cru que leur mentor était avide de pouvoir. Mais il connaissait suffisamment le vieil homme pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas menti sa soif de connaissances était bien à l'origine de son intérêt pour les pierres. _Ça_ _tombe sous le sens. Il a passé sa vie à étudier l'alchimie et il ferait n'importe quoi pour en savoir davantage…_

Malheureusement, si les agissements de leur professeur étaient motivés par un pur intérêt scientifique, ce n'était probablement pas le cas de Salamandar et Phoenixia. A en juger l'armure qu'ils avaient trouvés un peu plus tôt, le duo était accompagné de guerriers quand ils étaient venus la première fois, et le garçon doutait fort qu'un groupe de combattants se soit déplacé dans le seul but d'étudier les propriétés alchimiques des orbes. Il frissonna en repensant au piège qui avait anéanti les étrangers à l'époque et qui avait également manqué un peu plus tôt de les tuer lui et ses amis. _Ces pierres ont été cachées pour une bonne raison. Nous devrions peut-être les laisser…_

− De toute façon, on a aucune preuve que ce sont les vraies pierres, non ? remarqua Garet.

− Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi auraient-ils mis autant de pièges et de passages secrets dans le temple ? répliqua Thélos, confirmant ainsi le raisonnement de Vlad. Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens… Il n'y a qu'une manière d'en être sûr.

D'un pas ferme, le savant se dirigea vers le bord du promontoire, prit son élan et sauta sur la colonne la plus proche. Avec horreur, les adolescents virent le vieil homme perdre momentanément l'équilibre et, pendant un bref instant, Vlad crut même qu'il allait sombrer dans le lac. Heureusement, après quelques secondes terrifiantes, le savant parvint à se rétablir.

− Thélos ! Reviens ! appela Lina, inquiète.

− Mais je dois examiner ces orbes ! Elles sont juste devant moi ! protesta le savant.

− C'est trop dangereux ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Laisse les garçons s'en charger.

− Quoi ? demanda Garet.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent d'un œil ahuri.

A ce moment, Thélos, très pâle, rejoignit le promontoire d'un bond. Mais quand il s'approcha d'eux, Vlad remarqua qu'il grimaçait en se tenant la hanche.

− Ca me dérange un peu… mais vous pouvez le faire ? demanda le savant aux deux garçons.

Vlad voulut protester mais Lina le devança.

− Je suis sûre qu'ils en seront ravis. Pas vrai les garçons ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire le plus ravissant.

Vlad ouvrit la bouche... puis la ferma. Il se tourna alors vers Garet, résigné, au grand désespoir de son ami.

− Ça ira, on devrait s'en sortir, dit-il sans vraie conviction.

− Merci ! dit Lina, satisfaite.

Thélos s'avança vers eux et tira quatre sacs argentés de sa besace.

− Vous aurez besoin de ça, dit-il en les confiant à Vlad.

− Ils viennent de ta chaumière, pas vrai ? remarqua Lina.

− Oui. Des rumeurs disaient que les Etoiles Elémentaires se trouvaient dans le Temple de Sol. Je m'étais donc préparé pour une telle occasion. Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-il en se tournant vers les garçons. Les Etoiles renferment un grand pouvoir et il est possible qu'il ait tendance à… irradier. Ces sacs sont faits de mythril tissé, un métal très rare. Il devrait permette d'isoler le pouvoir des Etoiles sans risque. Quand vous aurez les pierres, mettez les directement dans ces sacs et surtout restez le moins longtemps possible en contact direct avec elles. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

 _De mieux en mieux,_ songea Vlad en accrochant les sacs à sa ceinture. Si les pièges ne suffisaient pas à tuer les intrus, les reliques semblaient pouvoir s'en charger elles-mêmes...

− Soyez prudents tous les deux, dit Lina qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus inquiète elle aussi.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bord du promontoire.

− Comment on va faire ? chuchota Garet en contemplant l'espace qui les séparait des autres promontoires.

De toute évidence, sauter de colonnes en colonnes était le seul moyen de se déplacer dans la pièce. Heureusement, elles étaient le plus souvent larges et relativement proches les unes des autres. Vlad détermina un itinéraire sûr puis ordonna à Garet de le suivre.

Ce ne fut pas facile. Comme Thélos avait pu le découvrir à ses dépens, les colonnes étaient humides et glissantes quand elles n'étaient pas irrégulières. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de tomber dans le lac et seul l'excellent équilibre qu'ils avaient acquis au cours de leurs séances d'entraînement leur permis de rejoindre leur objectif indemnes, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts.

− Il était temps, soupira Garet avec soulagement quand ils atteignirent enfin le promontoire.

Vlad balaya l'endroit du regard. Le promontoire était plus étroit que celui d'où ils étaient partis mais il était également plus proche des parois de la caverne, dont le garçon pouvait désormais distinguer la surface curieusement lisse. En face de lui, une statue de femme aux oreilles pointues portait sur ses mains jointes un magnifique orbe bleu. _L'Etoile de Mercure,_ songea Vlad non sans un frisson.

Il allait s'approcher quand la voix de Lina retentit juste derrière lui.

− Ils ont réussi !

Vlad se retourna d'un bond mais la jeune fille n'était pas là. En la cherchant des yeux, il l'aperçut aux côtés de Thélos, sur le promontoire central. Déconcerté, le garçon se tourna vers Garet et vit que le roux était aussi étonné que lui.

− Lina ? tenta Vlad sans hausser le ton.

Au cœur de la salle, il crut voir Lina échanger un regard surpris avec Thélos.

− Vous nous entendez ? cria le savant.

Ce fut comme s'il leur criait dans les oreilles. Les deux garçons grimacèrent puis Garet eut un petit sourire moqueur et hurla de toutes ses forces :

− OUI ! ON VOUS ENTEND !

Vlad n'eut aucun mal à deviner la grimace que firent le savant et la jeune fille.

− Incroyable, finit par remarquer Thélos en prenant bien soin de ne pas élever la voix cette fois-ci. L'acoustique de cette grotte est tout simplement remarquable… Je me demande si c'est lié à la roche qui la compose…

Le reste se perdit dans une série de marmonnements indiscernables et, à côté de lui, Lina haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant en se tournant vers les garçons.

Comprenant que le scientifique était plongé dans ses pensées, Vlad et Garet se détournèrent pour se diriger vers l'Etoile de Mercure. En s'approchant, Vlad crut discerner des remous au sein de la gemme, comme si elle était animée d'une vie intérieure. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que le joyau en plus d'être parfaitement sphérique, n'avait pas la moindre aspérité.

Se rappelant, les avertissements de Thélos, il tendit un sac de mythril à Garet.

− Tu peux le garder ouvert, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il au roux, qui s'exécuta.

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration puis tandis la main vers l'Etoile de Mercure.

A l'instant où il toucha la gemme, il fut submergé par une foule de sensations extraordinaires. L'Etoile investit son esprit… et il ressentit l'Eau. Les sons tout d'abord l'envahirent : le chant de la pluie, le glougloutement des torrents et le grondement de la mer. Puis il perçut le goût salé de l'écume et la fraîcheur des glaciers mais aussi la légèreté des nuages, la dureté de la glace, la tranquillité des lacs et l'inexorabilité des cours d'eau. Il ressentit également la fébrilité de la vie, son besoin d'eau, son désir d'en trouver pour croître et se développer. Et il sut combien l'Eau pouvait se montrer cruelle, indispensable à la vie, mais capable de tuer toute créature qui ne n'était pas consacrée à elle l'Eau qui pouvait se montrer pleine de douceur et guérir les pires maux mais dont l'absence ou la puissance pouvait tuer en quelques instants. Et soudain il put ressentir l'Eau tout autour de lui, dans le sol, les airs et même les êtres vivants, découvrant avec stupeur son omniprésence dans le monde.

Quand il parvint à encaisser toutes ces sensations, il perçut des présences à la limite de son esprit qui sondaient prudemment son âme en murmurant. Certaines semblaient bienveillantes mais beaucoup paraissaient hostiles et parmi leurs murmures indistincts, il put discerner une pointe d'animosité…

− Vlad ?

La voix de Garet perça soudain au milieu de cet océan de sensations et le garçon revint à la réalité. Son ami roux (la quantité d'eau dans son corps était tout simplement incroyable !) le dévisageait avec inquiétude, comme s'il craignait qu'il soit victime de quelque sortilège. Vlad se ressaisit et s'empressa de lâcher la gemme dans le sac de mythril qui lui était destiné. Dès qu'il rompit le contact avec le joyau, les sensations qu'il lui avait procurées disparurent et sa perception du monde redevint normale.

− Ça va ? demanda son ami, inquiet.

− Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Vlad. C'était juste un peu déstabili…

A cet instant, une violente secousse les projeta au sol. Du coin de l'œil, Vlad crut voir de nouveaux piliers émerger brutalement du lac tandis que le niveau de l'eau descendait brusquement d'un cran.

− Vous allez bien ? demanda la voix de Thélos dès que la secousse cessa.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers le promontoire central, Vlad aperçut le vieux savant et Lina qui se relevaient difficilement. Il vit également que la jeune fille jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers les stalactites qui les surplombaient.

− On va bien, répondit le garçon, non sans lancer lui aussi un regard prudent vers le plafond de la caverne.

− Bien… Si tout va bien, je veux bien que vous me rameniez les autres…

− Thélos ! Tu es aussi écervelé qu'une adolescente ! protesta Lina. Laisse-les se reposer un peu !

− Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas Lina, lança Vlad à voix haute.

La jeune fille parut hésiter un instant mais choisit de ne pas insister. _Elle qui voulait tant qu'on aille chercher ces pierres…_

De là où se trouvaient les deux garçons, l'Etoile Elémentaires la plus proche était celle de Vénus. Après quelques instants de repos, ils se dirigèrent donc vers elle, profitant des nouvelles colonnes qui avaient surgi du lac et qui semblaient offrir un chemin plus rapide. Malheureusement, comme ils le réalisèrent rapidement, ces nouveaux piliers étaient encore plus glissants que les précédents et ils chutèrent à de nombreuses reprises au sommet des colonnes, manquant même plusieurs fois de tomber dans le lac. En se retournant de temps à autre, Vlad put voir les visages tendus de Lina et Thélos qui retenaient leur souffle tandis qu'ils progressaient. Aussi furent-ils tous profondément soulagés quand les deux garçons atteignirent enfin le promontoire suivant.

− Enfin ! soupira Garet en se laissant tomber sur le sol. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait finir dans l'eau cette fois…

Vlad l'écouta à peine. Dès l'instant, où il avait touché le promontoire, son attention avait été attirée par l'éclat irréel de l'Etoile de Vénus. Sans un mot, il tendit un autre sac de mythril à son ami et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le joyau, appelé par son élément.

Dès qu'il toucha la pierre, son pouvoir se déversa en lui. Il sentit l'odeur de l'humus, l'atmosphère humide des grottes et le parfum délicat des fleurs à peine écloses. Il perçut le craquement de la roche qui se fissure, le claquement des métaux qui se rencontrent et le roulement des grains de sable dans les dunes. Il sentit la Terre dans tout ce qui l'entourait, le sol, la pierre, les métaux, les arbres et même les animaux, la Terre dont les pouvoirs étaient assez doux pour guérir les pires maux et si violents qu'ils pouvaient détruire des continents et déplacer les mers, la Terre grande maîtresse de la vie et de la mort d'où sortait tout être vivant pour être rappelé une fois son heure venue...

Tandis que ces sensations le submergeaient, des présences envahirent subitement son esprit et une multitude de voix retentit dans sa tête. « C'est un Valois ». « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » « Nous devrions le tuer » « Vous avez vu, c'est un mystique de Vénus ? » « Ne sont-ils pas supposés protéger les Etoiles ? », « Son cœur semble pur. ». « Ils nous mettent tous en danger en prenant les Etoiles ! » « Il faut lui dire. » « C'est nécessaire, le monde n'y survivra pas. » « J'avais fini par m'habituer à cet endroit… ». « Il ne faut qu'il les prenne ! ». « Il n'a pas l'air avide de pouvoir. » « Il faut l'arrêter ! »… Les voix s'entrecroisaient et s'entrechoquaient en une multitude de conversations indiscernables. Mais si elles n'étaient pas hostiles pour la majorité, elles semblaient toutes habitées par une crainte dévorante de voir l'Etoile de Vénus être volée. Sentant leur angoisse, Vlad se concentra sur la raison de sa venue, espérant les apaiser après tout, il n'avait aucun désir de se servir de l'Etoile, il voulait simplement la rapporter à Thélos pour qu'il puisse l'étudier. Les voix se turent, attentives, puis une multitude de murmures se fit entendre tandis que les présences débattaient.

Finalement une voix distincte s'éleva dans son esprit :

« Le vieil homme peut étudier les Etoiles, s'il le désire. Mais elles ne doivent à aucun prix quitter cette salle ni être séparées toutes à la fois de leurs socles. »

Vlad acquiesça mentalement, reconnaissant envers les entités et promettant de suivre leurs instructions.

Quand il sortit enfin de sa torpeur, Garet, alarmé, avait une main sur son épaule et semblait le secouer depuis un moment,

− C'est bon, protesta Vlad, je vais bien.

− Et bien on dirait pas, grogna son ami. Ça fait un bout de temps que je te crie dessus et que tu ne réagis pas. Impossible de te faire lâcher cette fichue gemme…

−Vlad ? Ça va ? demanda la voix Lina, inquiète.

Le garçon grimaça.

− Oui, mais il va y avoir quelques complications… Je vous expliquerai. Tu peux ouvrir le sac, Garet ?

A l'instant où Vlad sépara le joyau de son piédestal, les présences disparurent de son esprit. Déstabilisé il resta quelques secondes immobile, fixant la statue d'un regard vide, avant que la voix de Garet ne le ramène à la réalité. Mais juste avant de déposer l'Etoile Elémentaire dans son sac, il parvint à percevoir, grâce au pouvoir du joyau, la présence de formes d'énergies pures dissimulées dans le piédestal. Soupçonneux, il posa une main sur la pierre froide tandis que son ami s'empressait de refermer le sac, comme si l'Etoile pouvait lui jeter quelque maléfique dès qu'il toucha la sculpture, les voix envahirent à nouveau son esprit. _Visiblement, ces statues ne sont pas que des réceptacles aux Etoiles Elémentaires..._

Au moment où cette pensée le traversait, une nouvelle secousse manqua de le projeter au sol et du coin de l'œil, il vit le niveau du lac diminuer une nouvelle fois. Par réflexe, il leva la tête vers le plafond de la caverne où les stalactites s'agitaient de manière inquiétante. Quand les secousses cessèrent enfin sans qu'aucune d'entre elles soient tombées, il ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis il fit signe à Garet qu'il était temps de repartir.

Désormais rodés à la surface glissante des colonnes, les deux garçons mirent peu de temps à rejoindre le promontoire central. Mais durant toute la durée du trajet, Garet ne cessa d'épier Vlad avec insistance, comme s'il craignait que le garçon ne s'effondre soudain devant lui. _Combien de temps suis-je rester en contact avec l'Etoile pour qu'il s'inquiète à ce point ?_

Quand ils eurent rejoints Lina et Thélos, Vlad s'empressa de leur rapporter son échange avec les entités qui habitaient le piédestal de l'Etoile Elémentaire ainsi que les mises en garde qu'elles avaient formulées à l'égard des joyaux. Loin de paraître soulagé que ces gardiens inattendus le laisse examiner les pierres, Thélos afficha une expression ennuyée.

− Mais sans mon matériel, l'examen va être difficile... Et puis j'aurais aimé tester les interactions entre les Etoiles…, se plaignit-il.

Il s'interrompit en voyant le triple regard réprobateur que lui lançaient ses élèves.

− Bon très bien, ronchonna le savant. Je vais les examiner ici et j'essaierai de ramener un peu plus de matériel la prochaine fois. Peux-tu me donner les Etoiles de Vénus et de Mercure pour que je commence à les examiner, Vlad ? Vous n'aurez qu'à aller chercher l'une des deux autres gemmes en attendant.

Le garçon s'exécuta non sans une certaine réticence. Alors qu'il fixait encore le savant, méfiant, il sentit une main sur son épaule, et croisa le regard de Lina. La jeune fille hocha la tête et il sut qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour surveiller le vieil homme.

− Alors, laquelle on va chercher ? demanda Garet quand le garçon se tourna enfin vers lui.

Vlad évalua d'un regard la distance qui les séparait des deux Etoiles restantes.

− Jupiter, répondit-il.

Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent le promontoire et reprirent leurs dangereuses acrobaties. Derrière eux, Lina engagea la conversation avec leur professeur :

− Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin des quatre Etoiles, Thélos ?

− Oh… Ce n'est pas une nécessité absolue mais…C'est juste que… J'espérais recréer la Pierre des Sages…

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− Un vieux rêve de scientifique que les alchimistes rêvent tous d'accomplir… La Pierre des Sages est un objet théorique stable composé des quatre éléments et doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires. A vrai dire, l'étude de l'alchimie est avant tout basée sur la recherche de cette pierre.

− Et quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

− Ses pouvoirs ? La Pierre des Sages domine tout ! Elle transforme le plomb en or et peut même vaincre la mort ! Malheureusement, pour l'obtenir, il faut combiner le pouvoir des quatre éléments de manière équilibrée, ce qui est quasiment impossible vu que plusieurs d'entre eux sont en conflit. Cependant, avec de la psynergie pure, comme celle que contient les Etoiles Elémentaires, je pense que je pourrais réussir à en créer un exemplaire… Pas forcément aussi puissant que la pierre décrite dans les légendes, bien sûr, mais suffisamment stable pour présenter des propriétés intéressantes et être exhibée devant mes collègues alchimistes.

− Alors c'est juste une question de renommée ?

On pouvait sentir la surprise dans la voix de la jeune fille.

− Et pourquoi d'autre ? A moins de m'aider à financer des recherches, l'or n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Quant à l'immortalité, à part me donner plus de temps pour étudier, elle ne m'apporterait pas grand-chose. Non, si je devais me servir des pouvoirs de cette pierre, ce ne serait certainement pas pour mon propre compte…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis Lina demanda d'une voix hésitante.

− Mais il y a quelqu'un que vous voudriez aider avec, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence.

− Il y a un ami…, avoua Thélos. Non, c'est plus un père à vrai dire. Enfin, il va bientôt mourir. Et cette pierre est peut-être la seule chose qui peut le sauver...

Juste à cet instant, le pied de Vlad glissa brusquement et il n'y eut soudain plus que le vide sous lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il allait plonger dans le lac, puis il sentit la main ferme de Garet saisir ses vêtements et le tirer en arrière. Les deux garçons se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur le pilier et restèrent un moment immobiles, affalés sur le sol, tentant de reprendre leur souffle tandis que Thélos et Lina les appelaient, alarmés. Garet prit le temps de les rassurer puis se tourna vers Vlad avec une grimace.

− Tu sais, dit-il, au fond je suis bien content que tes voix nous aient dit de laisser une de ces gemmes. J'ai eu ma dose de danger avec les trois premières…

Vlad sourit et, après quelques instants, les deux garçons reprirent leur route.

Les derniers mètres se passèrent sans incident notable, Thélos et Lina, se gardant de parler, probablement pour ne pas les déconcentrer à nouveau. Quand ils atteignirent finalement le promontoire, Garet fit un geste en direction de la statue et de l'Etoile violette qu'ils convoitaient.

− Je te la laisse. T'as l'air rodé maintenant…

Vlad préféra ignorer la remarque et saisit le joyau.

La puissance du vent le frappa de plein fouet, sauvage, agressive puis plus douce, sinueuse et légère comme une caresse. Elle décuplait la fureur de la mer et attisait le pouvoir du feu. Elle détruisait des forêts entières et réduisait les montagnes en poussière. Partout, elle s'infiltrait, dans les moindres recoins de la matière, apparaissant même au fond des mers. L'Air apportait vie et santé aux créatures mais sa colère générait tempêtes, ouragans et tonnerre. Bien plus que l'Eau, il était insaisissable, changeant et imprévisible. Mais il était également fragile, indomptable et aussi timide que puissant. On ne pouvait ni le toucher ni le maîtriser réellement tant son pouvoir était subtile, tout en sensations, en esprit et en présences invisibles.

Cette fois-ci, Vlad perçut à peine les esprits qui gardaient la gemme, mais leur pouvoir l'environnait, étouffant, et il eut l'affreuse sensation que sa conversation avec les esprits de Vénus était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie…

Mal à l'aise, il s'empressa de fourrer la gemme dans un des deux sacs de mythril restants. Immédiatement, une nouvelle secousse agita la grotte tandis que de nouveaux piliers émergeaient du lac. Alors qu'il s'accrochait au piédestal de l'Etoile Elémentaire, Vlad entendit une exclamation étranglée du côté du promontoire central. Garet dû l'entendre aussi car ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans cette direction.

Le cœur de Vlad se figea alors en découvrant Salamandar et Phoenixia qui acculaient leurs amis au bord du promontoire.

− On dirait qu'ils nous ont repérés, remarqua la voix suave de Salamandar en tournant la tête vers les deux garçons.

− Vous ! s'exclama Thélos. Vous êtes là pour voler les Etoiles Elémentaires !

− Maître Thélos… Nous prenez-vous pour des voleurs ? répondit Salamandar d'une voix faussement aimable.

− N'est-ce pas vous qui avez volé **nos** informations ? renchérit Phoenixia. Et n'est-ce pas **vos** élèves qui sont en train de récupérer les gemmes ?

− N'aviez-vous pas l'intention de les emmener avec vous d'ailleurs ? poursuivit son compagnon.

Vlad vit Thélos et Lina échanger une grimace. Puis la jeune fille prit la parole :

− Qu'allez-vous faire de nous quand vous aurez les Etoiles ?

− Je pense qu'ils nous liquideront lorsque nous ne leur servirons plus, glissa Thélos avant que les étrangers aient le temps de répondre.

A ces mots, une voix inconnue retentit :

− Du calme. On ne vous fera pas de mal.

Une silhouette à la démarche étrangement familière émergea du portail qui menait au temple de Sol. L'individu était vêtu de vêtements de voyage verts et portait un étrange masque coloré qui dissimulait son visage. Vlad se rémora alors leur échange avec Aaron, le frère de Garet, juste avant qu'ils se rendent chez Thélos le jeune garçon avait clairement mentionné un étranger qui portait un masque. _J'aurai du y faire plus attention_ , regretta le Vlad. _Qui sait combien d'autres sont venus avec eux…_

− C'est ce que nous avions convenu, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit l'inconnu à l'adresse de Salamandar.

− Tout dépend de leur coopération, répliqua ce dernier après avoir échangé un regard avec Phoenixia.

Vlad remarqua cependant que les deux étrangers reculaient subtilement pour laisser plus de place à leurs amis.

− Ces deux-là seront en sécurité tant que les autres nous ramènent les Etoiles Elémentaires, assura Phoenixia. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

L'homme masqué acquiesça mais Vlad put sentir, même à distance, qu'il restait tendu. Visiblement, les relations entre les trois individus n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

− Vous avez entendu ? lança Salamandar. Si vous voulez sauver vos amis, donnez-nous les Etoiles Elémentaires.

− Acceptez-vous nos conditions ? demanda sa compagne.

Vlad ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchir mais il n'avait pas oublié à quel genre d'individus il avait affaire le souvenir de l'explosion qui avait failli les tuer, Garet et lui, trois ans auparavant, était encore vif dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur faire confiance.

− Ce sera non ! dit-il en élevant la voix.

− Très bien Vlad ! Ne leur donne pas les Etoiles Elémentaires ! l'encouragea Thélos.

− Pourquoi ? Tu ne tiens pas à tes amis ? demanda Salamandar, mauvais.

− Quelle garantie avons-nous que vous tiendrez votre promesse ? répliqua le savant.

− Des garanties ? s'exclama Phoenixia en se retournant. Ah ! J'en ai une !

Et elle se tourna vers l'homme masqué :

− Tu vas devoir enlever ton masque, dit-elle sèchement.

L'inconnu parut réticent.

− Mais cela signifie que…

− Bonne idée. Il sera notre garantie, coupa Salamandar. Vu les circonstances, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pavel ! Enlève ton masque !

Vlad sentit son cœur s'arrêter une nouvelle fois et vit Lina blêmir.

− Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Vlad ? demanda Garet derrière lui, perdu. Il… Il l'a appelé, Pavel ? Comme le frère de Lina ?

Vlad se tourna vers lui mais ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête, trop abasourdi. _Pavel... Non… Ça ne se peut pas…_

− Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama le roux. Ce jour-là… Le rocher… Nous l'avons vu mourir !

Vlad voulut le lui confirmer, mais tandis que les souvenirs de la tempête le submergeaient, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il se souvenait clairement avoir vu le rocher tomber, mais au moment de l'impact, un flash lumineux l'avait ébloui. Son père, Pavel et les parents de Lina… Il ne les avait jamais vu à proprement parlé mourir… _Mais c'est impossible ! Nous les avons cherchés pendant des semaines sans les trouver ! Ils se seraient manifestés s'ils avaient survécus !_

− Qu'y a-t-il Pavel ? demandait Phoenixia sur le promontoire. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent en sécurité ?

−Pavel… Ce n'était pas le nom de ton frère ? dit la voix de Thélos, effaré.

− Mais cet accident… Mon frère… dit Lina d'une voix brisée.

Le choc et la souffrance étaient parfaitement audibles dans sa voix.

− Je vais le faire, dit l'homme masqué. Je vais… enlever mon masque.

Sa voix s'étrangla et Vlad sut qu'il avait perçu la douleur de l'adolescente… et qu'il n'y était pas indifférent.

L'inconnu leva une main tremblante vers son masque puis le retira lentement. Non sans stupeur, Vlad reconnut le frère décédé de Lina.

− Non… C'est pas possible… gémit le jeune fille. Mon frère…

Elle ne parut pas avoir la force de terminer et Vlad crut distinguer des sanglots.

− Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine Lina, dit Pavel d'une voix douloureuse. C'est un miracle si j'ai survécu ce jour-là… Sans Salamandar et Phoenixia, ce rocher m'aurait tué.

 _Ils lui ont sauvés la vie ?_ Vlad n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, à Garet et lui, comment le duo avait-il pu sauver Pavel d'une mort certaine ? _Ça n'a aucun sens !_

Mais à cet instant Salamandar prit la parole pour confirmer les propos de Pavel :

− Nous l'avons vu en train de flotter dans la rivière. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Pavel ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Salamandar.

− J'ai beaucoup appris depuis…, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mais Vlad sentit qu'il était furieux.

A cet instant, Lina se ressaisit enfin.

− Mais pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix où la colère se mêlait désormais à la peine. Comment ?! Comment as-tu pu me laisser toute seule ?!

− Lina…, tenta son Pavel.

− Mon propre frère… je te croyais mort !

Salamandar la coupa brusquement :

− On va mettre cette touchante réunion à plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il se tourna vers Thélos.

− Alors ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce acceptable ? Pavel ne nous laisserait jamais faire de mal à sa sœur.

Phoenixia s'avança vers le savant.

− Oui, Pavel sera notre garantie. Donnez-nous-nous les Etoiles maintenant !

Vlad vit Thélos hésiter. Le vieil homme se tourna vers eux et le garçon devina toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Le scientifique, rongé par sa passion de l'alchimie, était en train de prendre la mesure des conséquences de son ambition. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mettre en danger ses élèves en les entraînant dans le temple de Sol et, face aux conséquences de ses actes, le savant choisirait la meilleure solution pour eux : il donnerait les Etoiles pour qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal…

A ce moment Phoenixia, se tourna vers les deux garçons.

− Vous aussi ! dit-t-elle sèchement.

Vlad resta immobile, indécis.

− Vlad, on a pas le choix, dit Garet à ses côtés. Il faut leur donner l'Etoile.

Le garçon le regarda à peine et se tourna de nouveau vers le promontoire pour embrasser la scène du regard : Thélos qui tendait les Etoiles de Mercure et de Vénus à Salamandar… Lina qui semblait au bord des larmes et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre... Pavel qui semblait souffrir silencieusement… Phoenixia qui les contemplait avec impatience, agacée par le temps qu'ils mettaient à se décider…. Phoenixia… Phoenixia qui était entrée dans le temple avec Salamandar trois ans plus tôt. Phoenixia et Salamandar qui avait déclenché le piège qui avait fait tomber le rocher… Phoenixia et Salamandar qui avait tué son père pour ces gemmes ! Qui sait ce que ces individus étaient capables de faire pour atteindre leur but ? Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec les gemmes ? Qui sait combien de vies seraient mises en danger s'il acceptait de leur donner l'Etoile de Jupiter ?

 _Pavel protégera Lina_ , espéra-t-il en donnant sa réponse à Garet :

− On ne leur donne rien.

Il s'approcha du bord du promontoire et tendit le sac de mytrhil qui contenait l'Etoile de Jupiter au dessus du vide avec la ferme intention de lâcher la gemme dans le lac. Mais au moment où il allait s'exécuter, quelqu'un le saisit brutalement par derrière et le projeta au sol. Vlad eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Garet lui assenait un formidable coup de poing. Etourdi, le garçon se retrouva étendu sur le sol, avec un goût de sang dans la bouche et un horrible mal de crâne. Son ami passa devant lui et récupéra le sac de mythril que le garçon avait lâché.

− Désolé, dit le roux. Mais si on ne leur donne pas, ils ne relâcheront pas Lina !

− Garet, parvint à articuler Vlad.

Il tenta de se relever en s'agrippant au piédestal de l'Etoile. Mais dès qu'il toucha la statue, des hurlements atroces emplirent son crâne le faisant lâcher prise tandis que son ami s'éloignait avec la précieuse relique. Quand le garçon parvint enfin à se concentrer pour utiliser sa psynergie et guérir sa blessure, son ami était déjà loin.

 _Garet… Abruti…_ , pensa-t-il en se redressant. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter et il ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, impuissant.

Le roux avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin quand une silhouette bleue se matérialisa brusquement devant lui.

− Allez-vous me laisser cette Etoile ? demanda le nouvel inconnu, dont les cheveux avaient une teinte bleue surréaliste.

− T'es qui toi ? l'apostropha Garet, méfiant.

− Oh ! Alex… Tu es en retard ! s'exclama Salamandar derrière eux. Alex est un de nos compagnons. Tu peux lui donner la pierre.

 _Encore ! Combien y en a-t-il ?_ se demanda Vlad, désespéré.

− Génial. Après qu'on ait fait tout ce travail..., grommela son ami en tendant le sac de mythril au dénommé Alex.

L'inconnu récupéra le sac et eut un étrange sourire moqueur.

− Je m'excuse par avance. Mais il va falloir nous amener la dernière Etoile Elémentaire.

− Quoi ? demanda Garet, interloqué.

− Navré, répéta poliment l'individu avant de s'élever dans les airs à la stupeur de Vlad.

− Attend ! l'arrêta Garet, qui n'était visiblement pas impressionné par les étonnantes capacités de l'individu. Vous voulez qu'on prenne l'autre aussi ?

− Oh ! Vous ne m'avez pas compris ?

Le roux se tourna alors vers le promontoire central et lança :

− Vous aviez dit que vous libériez Lina si on vous donnait les Etoiles Elémentaires. Vous avez promis !

L'inconnu, se tourna également vers le promontoire, attendant la réponse de ses compagnons. Mais Salamandar eut un sourire presque moqueur.

− Non, mon ami. Nous voulons TOUTES les Etoiles Elémentaires !

− Oui. Arrêtez de marmonner et amenez-nous l'Etoile de Mars ! lança Phoenixia, agressive.

− Quoi ? Alors que ce type peut flotter dans les airs ? protesta Garet.

− Tu ne veux pas venir en aide à vos amis ? le coupa Alex en lui lançant un regard étrange.

− Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

− C'est bien tu es un brave petit, dit l'homme flottant avec un sourire narquois. Merci de ta coopération. Nous attendons le reste. Allez !

− Espèce de…

Mais l'individu, glissant dans les airs, avait déjà rejoint ses compagnons.

Enervé, Garet revint vers Vlad, lequel put clairement l'entendre grommeler :

− Espèce de crétin arrogant et prétentieux…

− Garet.

− Moi aussi je peux frimer avec ma psynergie, si je veux…

− Garet.

− Oui, c'est bon ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurai pas dû te frapper ! J'ai été stupide ! J'aurai dû te laisser balancer ce truc dans l'eau !

− Garet, on ne peut pas atteindre l'Etoile de Mars en passant par ici.

Le roux s'arrêta, stupéfait, jeta un regard vers le dernier promontoire et poussa un juron en réalisant que le seul moyen de l'atteindre était de faire une nouvelle fois demi-tour en direction du promontoire central.

Vlad passa à côté de lui sans un mot et ouvrit le chemin. Il remarqua rapidement, non sans surprise, que la surface des piliers paraissait beaucoup moins humide qu'auparavant, comme si la pellicule d'eau qui les recouvrait s'était évaporée... Il réalisa alors que la température avait subtilement montée depuis leur arrivée et garda prudemment cette information pour lui. Il n'avait pas oublié les avertissements des esprits de Vénus. S'il y avait un piège ici, il préférait que leurs agresseurs ne le sachent pas.

Garet le suivit en silence, jurant de temps en temps quand il se réceptionnait mal, mais ne songeant pas une seconde à l'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient fait changer d'avis. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Vlad n'avait jamais été un bon menteur et, avec l'acoustique de la grotte, Salamandar et Phoenixia n'aurait aucun mal à deviner qu'il tramait quelque chose. Le garçon n'avait pas renoncé à protéger le monde de leurs agresseurs, mais avec l'apparition d'Alex, la situation était devenue plus complexe.

Aussi, quand ils eurent rejoint le promontoire central, il se tourna vers Garet.

− Reste avec les autres, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il à voix basse.

− Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda son ami un peu fort.

Mais Phoenixia devait avoir l'ouïe fine car elle les interrompit.

− Que faites-vous ? aboya-t-elle. Amenez-nous la gemme au lieu de parler !

Vlad serra les dents mais préféra ne rien ajouter. S'il insistait, les autres risquaient de se douter de quelque chose et d'envoyer Alex chercher la gemme à sa place. Or, si comme il le soupçonnait, un piège devait se déclencher, l'étrange mystique n'aurait aucun mal à sortir de la pièce avec l'Etoile grâce à ses pouvoirs.

A cet instant, il sentit précisément la présence du mystique aux cheveux bleus derrière lui.

− Vous avez presque fini. Encore une et vous serez libres.

Vlad ne répondit pas et reprit sa route vers le promontoire de Mars. Derrière lui, il entendit Garet lui emboîter le pas. Le garçon ferma les yeux douloureusement. _Pardonne-moi, Garet._

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Etoile de Mars fut silencieux et tendu. Cent fois, Vlad faillit renoncer et avertir leurs agresseurs de l'existence d'un piège afin de protéger ses amis… Cent fois il voulu crier à Garet de faire demi-tour. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta d'avancer en priant pour que Lina, Thélos et Pavel, qui attendaient silencieusement près du portail, aient le temps de quitter la pièce quand le piège se déclencherait.

 _C'est ce que mon père aurait fait_ , se répétait-il. _Il serait mort en héros pour protéger le monde. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu._ Mais une partie de lui n'en était pas si sûre…

Il eut à peine conscience que Lina et Pavel avait repris leur dispute derrière eux tant il était tenaillé par la peur et l'énormité de ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir une bonne issue à cette histoire. Mais si c'était seulement lui qui disparaissait… _Mais il y a aussi Garet_ … _Oh, Garet…_

Cependant quand ils atteignirent finalement le dernier promontoire et qu'il croisa le regard de son ami, il vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait deviné ce que Vlad tramait et qu'il l'acceptait. Etrangement, le garçon ressentit une pointe de soulagement en sachant que son ami était parfaitement conscient qu'ils allaient probablement tous les deux mourir dans les instants qui allaient suivre..

 _Allons-y alors._

Il prit une profonde respiration et s'approcha du dernier piédestal, puis il tendit la main vers la gemme qui rougeoyait comme une flamme.

Et le Feu le consuma, le submergeant par son avidité, son besoin irrésistible d'exister, et de ronger tout ce qu'il touchait, pour ne pas s'éteindre, pour ne pas cesser d'être, jusqu'à mourir finalement dans la cendre et ne subsister qu'à travers la faible chaleur diffusée. Les flammes envahir son corps puis le pouvoir du Feu s'appropria l'espace qui l'entourait et Vlad prit soudain conscience de la poche de magma qui dormait sous ses pieds depuis des millénaires et qui n'avait demandée que cet instant pour être libérée. Il perçut également la force du feu dans les rayons du soleil, à l'extérieur de la montagne, l'ardeur des grands courants chauds qui entourait le volcan et le choc des grands corps célestes qui s'embrasaient en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il sut aussi que chaque être vivant possédait en lui une étincelle de feu qui lui permettait de rester en vie et que sans elle, il n'y avait plus que des corps inertes. Il comprit alors que toute créature était en fait composée des quatre éléments mais selon un équilibre qui dépendait des espèces.

Alors que cette vérité surprenante éclatait dans son esprit, les esprits de Mars pénétrèrent dans sa conscience et le scrutèrent attentivement, non sans une certaine agressivité. Mais très vite ils se désintéressèrent, exaltés par la chaleur que la grotte toute entière dégageait désormais tandis que le fond du lac, désormais asséché, se fissurait et révélait le rougeoiement de la lave.

Une violente secousse projeta Vlad loin du socle et il manqua de lâcher l'Etoile. Ramené à la réalité, il entendit Salamandar et Phoenixia crier des instructions alarmées. Il eut juste le temps de placer l'Etoile dans le dernier sac de mythril avant que, dans un grondement, les secousses ne se fassent plus violentes encore. Au loin, Vlad put voir ses amis projetés au sol tandis que les piliers qui ornaient la salle s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. _Est-ce que c'est le «terrible châtiment » dont parlent les légendes ?_ songea le garçon en se rappelant les sermons que faisaient les anciens sur le sort réservé à ceux qui profanaient le temple de Sol.

Un craquement affreux retentit soudain et il vit avec horreur des stalactites du plafond se détacher au dessus du promontoire central.

− Fuyez ! hurla le garçon.

− Non ! Pas encore ! s'exclama Phoenixia avec désespoir et colère.

Elle fit un geste brutal et les morceaux de roche explosèrent brutalement en plein vol, projetant des débris un peu partout mais épargnant ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur le promontoire. A ses côtés, Vlad vit Salamandar saisir le bras de Thélos pour l'aider à se relever.

A cet instant, un flash de lumière aveugla brièvement Vlad. L'instant d'après, le séisme perdit en puissance et se calma progressivement.

Vlad entendit un soupir de soulagement à ces côtés et il croisa le regard blême de Garet.

− On est vivant…

Les deux garçons se relevèrent en se soutenant mutuellement tandis que les étrangers débattaient sur la conduite à tenir. Garet lança un regard sceptique aux piliers détruits puis à leurs agresseurs.

− Tu crois qu'Alex est assez fort pour nous porter tous les deux avec lui ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je veux dire : il a de grands pouvoirs, c'est certain, mais au niveau des muscles, il a pas l'air d'avoir grand chose…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et, malgré la situation, ne purent retenir un fou rire incontrôlable.

Fou rire qui s'arrêta net quand Lina poussa un cri aigu :

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Vlad redressa les yeux et vit un rocher sphérique qui lévitait au dessus du vide entre les promontoires.

− Ce rocher… flotte tout seul… prononça lentement Garet à ses côtés.

La voix fascinée de Thélos leur parvint:

− Est-ce que ça pourrait être l'Inexorable ?!

 _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il rac… ?_

Les pensées de Vlad furent interrompues par de nouvelles secousses sismiques. Presqu'immédiatement, un flash d'énergie quitta le mystérieux bloc de pierre faisant cesser le tremblement de terre.

− Un tel pouvoir ! C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Alex, fasciné.

La pierre pivota brusquement vers les deux garçons et ils découvrirent un énorme œil bleu-vert implanté dans la structure rocheuse. L'entité émit un flash avant de se retourner vers le promontoire pour en émettre un second. L'instant d'après, les dernières stalactites cédèrent dans une série de craquements. Pendant quelques secondes, Vlad banda sa volonté, espérant réussir à les dévier, mais au lieu de tomber à la verticale, les pics de roche traversèrent la grotte de l'œil géant et explosèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

La voix de Salamandar atteignit les oreilles de Vlad au milieu du fracas.

− Il doit protéger les Etoiles Elémentaires !

− Salamandar ! Il faut partir ! C'est trop dangereux ! cria Pavel.

− Mais il nous faut l'Etoile de Mars, coûte que coûte ! protesta Phoenixia.

La voix d'Alex s'adressa à elle d'un ton calme, mais Vlad ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'il disait. Salamandar hocha la tête et fit un signe à sa compagne, sans quitter le rocher flottant des yeux. Ce dernier resta impassible, continuant à absorber le plafond sans se soucier de ce que pouvait faire les voleurs. L'étranger ajouta alors quelque chose.

− Non ! On ne peut pas laisser Vlad et Garet ici ! hurla la voix de Lina.

Mais Salamandar secoua la tête et bien, que Vlad ne puisse pas discerner ce qu'il disait, il sut que l'homme n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle l'idée de laisser les deux garçons derrière. Une discussion s'engagea dans le groupe et très vite Pavel se mit en colère.

« Tu romps notre promesse ! » distingua Vlad tandis que le vacarme s'amplifiait « Ma sœur n'a rien à voir avec ça ! ».

« Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez Lina partir ! » prononça la voix de Thélos.

Mais les deux guerriers et Alex durent se montrer convainquant car le frère de Lina finit par céder. Le groupe se mit finalement en marche vers le portail et ses membres le passèrent un à un. Avant de disparaître, Lina se tourna vers Vlad et Garet et ils entendirent distinctement sa voix supplier :

− Vlad ! Garet ! Ne mourez pas !

Le bord du promontoire commença brusquement à s'effriter devant Vlad, obligeant le garçon à reculer tandis que Pavel se précipitait à la suite de sa sœur.

− Vlad ! Viens vite !

Le garçon se retourna et vit Garet qui l'appelait, une main sur la statue qui avait servi de piédestal à l'Etoile de Mars. Une aura rougeâtre entourait la sculpture, protégeant son ami roux des débris que l'œil flottant ne parvenait pas à absorber. Vlad jeta un dernier regard vers le portail de sortie et vit Alex qui le contemplait au loin.

« L'Etoile de Mars … Quel dommage… » entendit le garçon. « Mais nous la reverrons bientôt, n'est-ce pas… »

− Vlad ! hurla Garet derrière le garçon.

Sans attendre davantage, Vlad le rejoignit. Et au moment où il toucha la sculpture, le volcan s'emballa.


End file.
